The Flight of Dragons
by Glowworm666
Summary: The Eds are swept into the magical world when Allen calls on them to save the magic world from the Millenium Earl. Along the way, they meet some new allies and become heroes. Edd/Hero COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**GW: **Here it is, the first chapter of my FOD parody, starring the lovable Ed boys again!

**Eddy: **You better not put us with some nutjob again, Glowworm!

**GW: **Don't worry; there's something better in store for you. Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The scene opened up as a 15-year old boy with white hair, silver eyes with a scar running down his left eye, and wearing a black and white coat with a badly burned hand that had a cross in the middle of the palm stood on a mountain. This was Allen Walker.

He called out, "Sparky! Sparky! Come!" At that moment, a large green dragon with orange wings, and hair around his neck and head, and shiny black eyes came flying towards the teen, stopping to let him on. This was obviously Sparky, the one Allen called to.

As Sparky, with Allen on his back, flew in with a herd of dragons, Allen's voice narrated, "_There was a time, between the waning age of enchantment and the dawning age of logic, when dragons flew the skies, free and independent."_

Then, a black and purple dragon is flying through the skies, blowing fire from her mouth as she joined the herd.

"Look down there, Sparky," Allen said to the dragon. "On that troubled Earth below us, trouble and chaos reign. All of mankind is facing an epic choice: the world of magic or the world of science. Which will it be?"

Down below was a beautiful landscape as someone began to sing.

**Flight of Dragons**

**Soar in the purple light**

**In the sky or in my mind**

_Flight of Dragons_

**Flight of Dragons**

**Sail past reality**

**Leave illusion behind**

Dragons flew through the blue sky ahead.

**Is it the past I see  
When I look up to the heavens  
Believing in the magic  
That I know could never be**

The dragons were now resting peacefully in a valley. After resting, they took off flying again.

**Flight of dragons, heavenly argosies  
Catch the wind, rise out of sight  
Flight of dragons, pilots of fantasy  
In the sky or in my mind **

**Flight of Dragons**

The dragons flew to a peaceful lake as some got a drink of water.

**Flight of Dragons**

* * *

**Allen: **That's a pretty short intro, Glowworm.

**Eddy: **And I'm not in it yet!

**GW: **Patience, this chapter just starts up the story. Anyways, read, review, and suggest please.


	2. Chapter 2

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'Flight of Dragons.' I'll be updating this and 'RMC' more and 'TP' will be last. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Near a stream, a swan was giving a couple of fairies a ride when it spotted a mill ahead that was running.

In panic, it tried to get away, but it was too late as it got sucked under it. When the bird came back up, it was unconscious with the dazed fairies on its back.

Allen lifted the swan as the bird woke up and flew away, his face lined with worry as he looked at the dazed, but alright fairies in his hand.

"This can't be right," he said as the fairies flew away. "The world of magic and logic must exist side by side, not destroy each other."

He then shouted at the mill, "Be careful with your machines!" The workers of the mill, Crocker, Arlong, and Negaduck came out, as Arlong growled, "Who's making all the ruckus!?"

"It's that scrawny brat that lives upstream," Negaduck pointed out. "Your motors can't destroy all the magic in this world," Allen told them. "Or the world will be lost."

"I think he's a MAGICIAN!" Crocker spazzed.

"My name is Allen Walker, the Nature Wizard," Allen said indignantly.

"You're loonier than me!" Crocker said, then added, "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Get back to your stupid magic where you belong," Arlong growled. "I belong everywhere!" Allen shouted back. "For my realm is the natural world and all that inhabit it."

Then, poor Allen started to get pelted with rocks from the three jerks as Negaduck jeered, "Crazy brat!"

This got Allen angry as he said, "Invoctos…umabella, dementia." The three workers got nervous as Allen prepared a spell, "Away with your mill wheel, a ball of blue magic to make it disappear!"

A blue fireball appeared in Allen's disfigured hand as he chucked it at the milliners, who looked frightened…until the ball fell into the river and disintegrated.

"Magic, eh? My henchmen can do better than that!" Negaduck laughed as Arlong and Crocker joined in as Allen walked away, feeling dejected and upset that his magic didn't work.

* * *

Later that night, Allen was sitting at a table as four of his friends stood near him. The first was a girl about 14 with straight brown hair with blond streaks, violet eyes, and wearing a black tee with a heart imprint, red and black arm wraps, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, black boots, and a black heart-shaped necklace. This was Hero Hanson, Sparky's 'mommy' and one of Allen's friends.

The second was a giant navy blue dog with large brown eyes and wearing a brown collar. This was Halo, Hero's pet dog.

The third was a girl with curly black hair with a pink streak, a green eye and blue eye, and wearing a white tank, brown shorts, brown gloves and boots. This was Maggie, Hero's Nobody.

The last was a boy with messy brown hair, freckles, big ears, sickly blue eyes, and wearing a navy blue shirt, pants, and boots and cracked glasses. This was Artie, Maggie's brother and Hero's brother's Nobody.

They had heard what happened to Allen and were angry. "Those jerks! I'd rip 'em to shreds! I'd go Shriker on their asses!" Halo snarled.

"Halo, cool your brain for a minute," Maggie rolled her eyes. Hero said to Allen in concern, "Allen, you need to rest. You don't look so good."

"No time for that," he sighed. "It just wasn't there. I called upon magic…and there was none."

"Maybe magic ran away 'cause your so funny-looking," Artie laughed a she took a swig of some soda in a canteen. Allen then clutched his stomach in pain.

"The pain again?" Hero said in concern for her friends. Allen shook his head, "I can't let it bother me. Have you written the messages I asked, Hero?"

She nodded as Halo responded, "Yep. But, Allen-"

"Then summon the Noctowls, please," Allen said firmly. Before Hero could object, Maggie sighed to her Body, "I think you should just go along with it."

Hero sighed, but walked to the window and called for the Noctowls. Then, a large Japanese dragon with white scales and blue spines on its back came in. This was Haku, Allen's former dragon. Now, Haku had retired and Sparky was transporting Allen around places.

"Is it true?" Haku asked firmly. "Did they actually stone you?"

"Where were you since the chapter started?" Halo deadpanned as Artie said, "Need soda!" and Maggie gave her brother some more.

"Don't worry; Sparky, Effie, Hotaru, and I'll fix them," Haku growled a she blew a bit of fire. "We'll burn down that mill and eat every on of those jerks!"

"That would do no good, Haku," Allen shook his head. "Then we can scare them a bit. A short fiery blast to turn their hair white."

"Haku, please," Allen sighed as Maggie added, "You'll only give Scrawny here heartburn."

"Allen, the Noctowls are here," Hero informed as the said Pokemon flew in and landed in front of the exorcist.

As the Noctowls picked up the letters, Allen told Haku, "Haku, I'm summoning my fellow comrades to a meeting. Our first in a long time." The Pokemon took off with the letters in their mouths as they flew swiftly away.

"The Millenium Earl, too?" Haku sighed in disgust.

"The ancient law states he must be there as well." Allen stood up and said, "Make Sparky ready for the journey to the Temple of Magic."

"I wish I could carry you, old friend," Haku said sadly.

"You've done your duty, friend; let young Sparky bare your burden now." Haku nodded as he walked off to inform Sparky and shut the door behind him.

"Allen, who are your comrades?" Hero asked as Maggie and Artie packed some of Allen's things in a trunk. "You've never spoken of them to us before."

"We know your realms is nature, but what about the others?" Halo asked curiously.

"My first comrade is Rika Furude," Allen began.

* * *

It now shows a high tower over a vast sea. Inside the tower is a young girl with straight purple hair, large violet eyes, and wearing a red and white priestess outfit. This was Rika Furude, one of Allen's comrades.

"_She is the Blue Wizard; ruler of the depths and heights. Her home is in the deepest ocean and the highest mountain."_

Rika received the letter from one of the Noctowls and as she read it her eyebrows frowned in concern, "Mii, Allen calls us to the council, but why? Cynder!"

Just then, a black and red female dragon named Cynder flew to Rika as the girl hopped on the dragon and the duo took off.

* * *

The scene then showed a peaceful and mountainous region as a boy with short hair in a ponytail, glasses, and wearing a suit with a purple cloak was sitting inside a temple.

"_And my second comrade, Negi Springfield, his realm is light and air. Very good with wind magic."_

The boy, Negi, read the letter the Noctowl gave to him and said seriously, "I was expecting this. It was inevitable. Spyro!"

Just then, a purple and yellow dragon named Spyro flew up as Negi got on and they flew off.

* * *

The scene then showed an evil place as a large man with a creepy grin on his face and large ears wearing a top hat, a large coat, and an umbrella sat in a throne as he read the letter Allen sent.

"_Lastly, my last comrade, the Millenium Earl. Lord of the devil's domain. Seducer of darkness, ruler of the magic some call black."_

The Earl laughed as he crumpled up the letter and said, "That foolish exorcist has just realized the inevitable. Well," he said, getting up from his throne as he continued, "I'll go. It should prove amusing."

With a whip, he cracked it and shouted, "Maleficent!" Just then, the female black and purple dragon from the first chapter appeared. This proved to be Maleficent, the Earl's dragon.

The Earl got on his dragon as Allen's voice said, _"Aside the terrible Maleficent, he rules inside that horrible and evil filth of a tower he calls his domain."_

* * *

The scene switched back as Maggie said in horror, "But why would something as sacred as this meeting include something abominable as that?"

"As evil is apart of all things, evils is part of the world of magic," Allen said. "For the irony of all existence is that good would be totally useless without the contrast of evil."

"Take care, Allen," Hero told him as Artie said, "Don't let the mean bunny smiley man scare you."

Haku then knocked at the door. "Sparky is ready to go."

Allen nodded as he grabbed his trunk. "Then off I go." The four kids and dog walked out to see Sparky waiting, among with two other dragons. The first was a purple dragon with yellow eyes and underbelly, sharp claws and horns, and red wings. This was Effie, Maggie's dragon.

The next was a Chinese dragon with sky blue scales, a pale belly, white spines on her back, and black shiny eyes. This was Hotaru, Sparky's little sister and Artie's dragon.

"Hi, mommy," Sparky waved at Hero, who waved back with a smile. "Duh, be serious, ani-kun," Hotaru whispered to him as Allen got on Sparky.

"Oh, right," Sparky said before clearing his throat and saying to Allen in a formal tone, "Where is your humble request, master?"

"What's with the weird talk?" Allen said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm tryin' to be cool," Sparky giggled with Effie face-palming as she and Hotaru morphed into smaller versions of themselves and crawled onto Maggie and Artie's shoulders.

"To the Temple of Magic," Allen told the dragon. "Right…Where's that again?" Sparky asked with cute eyes. "My boyfriend's screwing up his mission," Effie sighed in embarrassment.

"I'll guide you," Allen told the young dragon patiently. Sparky nodded as he waved to his friends one last time and he took off into the sky. Unknown to Allen, this council was going to go down hill.

* * *

**GW: **Hope you all liked the first chapter. BTW, I'd like to thank LGDW for lending me her OCs Michelle, Victor, David, and Karen. They will appear later in the story when the heroes go on their quest. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'Flight of Dragons!' This is where the Earl reveals his evil plan and Allen and his friends have to stop it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At the Temple of Magic, Allen, Rika, and Negi were already sitting around the table and waiting for the Earl to arrive as their dragons Sparky, Cynder, and Spyro waited outside.

Then, as Maleficent landed, the Earl walked inside. Riko noticed his umbrella Lero and coughed, "Um, this is a **private **meeting."

"Oh, right," the Earl said as he dropped off Lero. "Wait with Maleficent." Lero nodded and bounced towards the Earl's dragon as he sat down.

"Today, we meet in the Temple of Magic, my comrades," Allen started when the Earl interrupted, "Come on! Why did you summon us?"

"As you might've noticed, our powers are growing dim," Allen said, annoyed the Earl interrupted him.

"I too have noticed," Rika said in her serious grown-up voice. "It's because man is choosing logic over magic," Negi sighed.

"But why?" Rika asked. "Because logic is so…logical, I guess," Negi shrugged.

"So what are you going to do about it? Sit around like a bunch of dumb brats and let it happen?" the Earl asked, his eyes going a bit creepy.

Allen cleared his throat and stood up, saying, "Hear me out, please." He pulled a key out and unlocked the chest his friends packed for him.

Then a blue orb showing a peaceful valley appeared as Rika and Negi's eyes widened. "I propose we create the Last Realm of Magic," Allen said with a smirk.

"Nippa!" Rika said in awe. "Incredible," Negi said, equally impressed. The Earl, however, looked away in disgust as Allen gave him a dry look and continued.

"The magic realm, where all enchanted things might retreat before their age ends. If we consolidate our powers, there will be enough magic to restore such a place, sealed off to the rest of the world by the mists of invisibility."

The Earl replied disdainfully, "You would defeat science and logic by using a retirement village?" The evil rabbit-creature began to cackle wickedly.

"Not defeat, Earl, enhance!" Allen corrected. "The world doesn't realize it, but it needs magic. For example..."

It then shows a knight fighting against a large dragon wearing armor as Allen's voice said, _"Man hears of the dragons invulnerable skin, and he makes armor, battleships, even tanks!"_

Then, a young boy named Dash Parr watches a bunch of fairies fly by in wonder. _"A fairy flies, and a furiously jealous human defies gravity himself by making flying crafts called airplanes years from now."_

Then, Allen is seen looking into a crystal ball as he said, _"A wizard looking in his crystal can see and hear what's happening across the world! Someday, man will invent miracles known as radios and television."_

Back at the Temple of Magic, Allen finished his speech, "If man is to surmount the insurmountable, there must always be magic to inspire him! The world needs magic, and thus magic can't die."

Rika and Negi clapped as the Earl just looked bored. Rika stood up and said, "It shall be. I will bring stars and wonders from the sea."

Negi also stood up and said, "And I will bring peace and harmony, so the enchanted creatures can live together."

"No!" The three kids turned to see the Earl standing up and saying, "I will not be defeated by this modern world. I will not retire to this fool's paradise!"

"But we have no choice," Allen told the Earl. "Inevitability is the strongest magic of all."

The Earl's eyes became demonic and creepy as he said, "I have weapons you're all too scared to sue. Fear rules men."

Then the Earl summoned fire behind him as he said, "By summoning all the dark powers, I would infest the spirit of man, so he can sue his science and logic to destroy himself."

The Earl then showed Jasdero and David (from _D. Grey-Man_) drinking some wine as the Earl sent some evil demons and corrupted them.

"_Turn brother against brother_," the Earl said as Jasdero and David began to fight.

Then, a spirit was corrupting Lieutenant Yoki (from _FMA_) as Yoki laughed while holding lots of coins. _"Greed and avarice shall prevail. And those who will not hear my words will pay the price."_

It showed a lot of unhappy people and then it showed bulldozers tearing a forest down.

"_I'll teach man to use machines. I'll show him what science can be used for," _The Earl said as he is seen grinning maniacally.

"I'll teach him to fly like a fairy," he said as he showed a bomb falling on somewhere and making a large mushroom cloud. "The world will be free for my magic again!" The evil wizard began to laugh cruelly as the other three looked in horror.

"Stop! That won't happen!" Allen shouted as Rika added furiously, "We want none of your dark magic."

The Earl chuckled before saying, "While your powers die, mine will flourish. Man will never inherit my domain, for I will make men mine!"

He grabbed Lero as he got on Maleficent, saying, "He will understand and come to desire my magic. It is inevitable. You shall see."

Holding up Lero the umbrella, he said, "This dark determination, I swear; by Lero the Umbrella, source of all my dark power, so be it, now and forever."

Lightening flashed as Maleficent flew away with the Earl and Lero the Umbrella, leaving three stunned and horrified wizards.

"Can his dark magic be stopped?" Rika asked in worry.

"Only if someone can invade his lair and capture that cursed umbrella Lero," Allen answered.

Rika nodded in determination. "Count me in. I will bring the Hinamizawa curse on him, the rage of the Seven Seas-"

Rika was cut off as the tower began to shake. They ran outside as Rika asked, "What was that about? Mii."

Negi answered solemnly, "The Temple of Magic will not allow us to be involved. The ancient laws say that the Four Wizards cannot war against each other."

"Well, that's not good," Spyro said as he, Cynder, and Sparky rejoined their masters, having heard everything that happened.

"Then, what should we do?" Cynder asked as Rika petted her on the snout.

Allen shrugged. "Like in every fantasy story, we must inspire a quest, with the mission being to steal Lero from The Millenium Earl. We will enlist allies who share our beliefs. Mortals, enchanted folk, beasts, dragons."

"I'm sorry, but all those in my dominion are peaceful. Hardly suitable," Negi shook his head.

"I could inspire Oyashiro-sama himself to join. And great whales, and serpents of the sea," Rika said hopefully.

Allen sighed as he patted her head, "Sorry, Rika; but this battle is going to be fought on land."

Sighing again, he said, "It seems I alone can only inspire this mission."

"Who will you choose? There has to be nine officially to start this quest (**I'm changing the rules a bit. You can't have too many allies/teammates)**," Negi asked.

Allen replied, "Well, first I could call up Derrik Markl, Hal Hanson, and Hal's pet Bandanna."

"And?" Rika asked.

"Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru can go as well." Sparky perked when he heard this and was happy that he could be with his brother, sister, and girlfriend.

"Sparky's a goofball, Hotaru's curious for her own good, and Effie's timid," Allen mused, making Sparky scowl. But he cheered up when Allen added, "But they're all strong and good-hearted."

"And?" Cynder asked. "You have six, there must be three more."

"There will be three, the leaders of the group," Allen said.

"Who?" Rika, Negi, Cynder, Spyro, and Sparky asked in excitement.

"…I don't have the slightest idea," Allen sighed sadly, making his comrades drop over anime-style.

"Then how will you choose!?" Spyro asked.

"Tonight, I'll return to the Temple to make the choice. It's wisdom shall prevail," Allen said in confidence.

"Whoever the Temple chooses has got a lot to deal with," Rika said as she created three shields, one green, one red, and the other yellow. "I leave them with these shields, crafted from the hardest stone." She handed Allen the shields as he nodded and turned to Negi.

"Well, my weapons aren't violent, but they can have this." Negi created two pairs of large gloves, a silver flute, and a plain rod.

"I'll give one of them gloves that can increase strength, a sliver flute that can put even the most vicious of dragons to sleep, and a rod that blasts wind magic." He handed Allen the gifts.

Allen smiled at his comrades and said, "Thanks, guys. The Earl will not prevail and his umbrella will be captured."

Rika and Negi nodded as they got on top of Spyro and Cynder and took off to their realms.

Allen stood there as Sparky said in excitement, "Yeah! A war at last! I get to go in battle and make my mommy proud!"

"A quest, Sparky; not a war," Allen corrected the dragon. "Well, whatever it is, I'm ready and so are my brother and sister and girlfriend!" Sparky said proudly.

Allen frowned in concern. "Unfortunately, so is the Earl."

The Earl could then be seen flying over a stormy sky as Maleficent flew him towards his domain.

* * *

**GW:** Hoo, boy! Can Allen find the three leaders in time? BTW, Derrik Markl is an OC of mine and was Hero's first boyfriend before he was killed at the boarding school she attended. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of the story, where our three heroes come in: the Eds!

**Ed: **I'm a superhero!

**Edd: **That's nice, Ed. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Later that night, Allen was at the Temple of Magic as he called to the spirits, "Oh, great Temple! Who should lead the quest to capture the umbrella of the Millenium Earl?"

That's when a silver tree sprouted out of the ground and said in a deep voice, "Search the future. The three heroes will be the distant descendents of the Dragon Masters, Edward, Eddward, and Edy."

"I've heard legends of Edward, Eddward, and Edy. They tamed the dragons and taught them to speak," Allen said.

The Tree continued, "777 generations separate Edward, Eddward, and Edy from the heroes you seek."

Allen looked distressed. "How come there are so many generations from the original?"

"They are the first of the generations to be men of science," the Tree said wisely. "So why is that so important?" Allen shrugged.

The Tree didn't like that question as it glowed and said dangerously, "Trust the judgment of the Temple!"

"I do!" Allen said quickly, calming the Tree down. "Tell me which century I can find these champions."

The Tree responded, "It would be what man would call the 21st century. The start of the new world."

The Tree then dropped a silver acorn on the ground as Allen picked it up. "What should I do with this?" he asked.

"Drop it into the Limpid Pool of Time," the Tree instructed. "And you will find them. Farewell, young Walker." Then, the Tree vanished into thin air.

Allen looked at the acorn and shrugged. "Man, my life is getting too weird."

* * *

After Allen got the acorn, he rode Sparky to the Limpid Pool of Time while Hotaru and Effie joined them.

"Are you sure this is the Limpid Pool of Time?" Sparky asked. "Sparky, I am one of the Four Magic Comrades," Allen told the dragon. "I know a Limpid Pool of Time when I see one."

"Sure, and I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho," Effie joked as Allen dropped the acorn in the Pool of Time.

After the acorn fell in, the water showed a small suburban town as it showed four boys inside a house. The first was a tall boy with yellow skin, small black hairs on his head, a unibrow, and wearing a green jacket over a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His name was Ed, one of the heroes.

The second was a boy with a black ski cap covering his hair except for three strands that stuck out in the back and wearing a red shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and black shoes. This was Edd, or Double D, another of the heroes.

The last boy was the shortest. He had three long strands of hair and wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue jeans with a chain in his pocket, and sneakers. This was Eddy, the last of the chosen heroes. The three boys were playing a board game they created with a tall boy who had blue hair named Rolf, the Son of a Shepard.

Rolf said in a tired manner, "Dragons and wizards and dungeons and princesses. Dragons and wizards and princesses and dungeons and castles. Ed-boys, is this all you think about?"

Edd shook his head and said, "Never mind what I think. What do you think of this Flight of Dragons game I created?"

"You can buy it for 25 cents!" Eddy chirped greedily as Edd gave him a stern glare. Ed smiled happily and said, "I painted the figurines, I did!"

"Rolf must admit it, it is pretty fun," Rolf said.

"With only a couple of thousand dollars, we could manufacture this and be living like kings!" Eddy chuckled as he had money signs in his eyes.

"Only a thousand dollars!?" Rolf said incredulously. "Money-hogging Eddy is crazy like Wilfred without his mud. Like it grew on trees."

"True Eddy may seem crazy, but I have an heirloom," Double D said as he pulled out an old watch. "It must be worth something."

Rolf sighed, "If Rolf gave you any money, Nana would hang the Son of a Shepard by his toes from Victor's milk spouts."

"What did Rolf say?" Ed said befuddled by Rolf's ways of speaking. "Double D Ed-boy, aren't you writing a book called Flight of Dragons, too?"

Double D shrugged and said, "I was. But with all of Eddy's jobs to get money, I don't have the time."

"Hey, my scams work sometimes," Eddy argued. "But Double D says if this game sells…"

"You know something, Ed-boys?" Rolf said to the three scammers. "Rolf does not mean to offend, but you're all dragon nuts."

"Meh, they're okay. But if I had a few, I could give kids dragon rides for a few bucks!" Eddy said excitedly.

"I would ride my dragon through the skies of Valhalla and scream like a banshee werewolf to battle the evil vampire aliens," Ed said in his blissfully stupid way.

"Was that English, Ed?" Eddy asked his tall friend, who just smiled.

Double D replied, "Well, I'm fascinated by them. I'm even positive they existed at a time. I'm trying to learn how they breathe fire, how they flew, how they-"

Rolf said with a smirk, "Rolf takes that back. You're dragon fanatics!"

"Well, I guess you can say they're cool," Eddy shrugged as he handed the dice to Rolf. "You're turn, evil wizard."

"Why is Rolf always the evil wizard?!" Rolf asked furiously, but he rolled the dice anyway. "Ha, ha! 9! Rolf has you trapped in the Ice Palace, frozen like Victor in snow."

"Yeah, but if I roll an 11, I get Dragon Fire to melt the ice," Double D said as it reverted back to Allen and the dragons watching.

"That's going to be our champions?" Hotaru asked in shock. "An idiot, a dweeb, and a pipsqueak scammer?!"

"The Temple of Magic is always right," Allen said seriously, though he couldn't believe it himself. "Trust the Temple."

"But how are they gonna stand up to the Earl. With toys?" Sparky asked. Suddenly, Allen widened his eyes and pointed out at the game board, "Look at the figurines they're playing with! The weird tall boy is using the Earl!"

It was true; Rolf's piece was an exact replica of the Millenium Earl. Also on the board were replicas of Allen, Negi, and Rika.

"Hey, there's you, Negi, and Rika!" Hotaru gasped. "And…the pieces the Eds are using are us!" Effie said. Ed was using Hotaru, Edd was using Sparky, and Eddy was using Effie.

"And over there; that's Mommy!" Sparky chirped as he saw Hero on the board as well.

"Incredible," Allen gasped. "Somehow, the Eds know what we look like." He then smiled. "Good old Temple of Magic."

He then turned to the three dragons and ordered, "Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru; go back home and wait for me. Tell Hero to summon Derrik Markl and her little brother."

"Okey-dokey," Sparky laughed as Hotaru asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

Allen raised his hands and called on his magic, "Bring me to the Eds. This I ask for!"

Soon, Allen was now on the game board as time froze in the Eds' world. Only Ed, Edd, and Eddy remained unfrozen as Double D asked a frozen Rolf, "Rolf? Are you alright?"

"Oh, no! Rolf has been captured in a time warp by the vile-" Ed started but got smacked by Eddy, who grumbled, "Quiet down, lumpy. Rolf's probably gone deaf or somethin'."

"Hey, this is a pretty cool game," Allen's voice called up to them. "Check it out; one of the toys is talking," Eddy said as the Eds looked at Allen in awe.

"You should come down as well so we can talk better," Allen called to them. The exorcist made the dice roll as they landed on 12. He smiled, "12! No beating that number! Come on down!"

Before the Eds knew it, they were shrunk down to the board game with Allen facing them.

"Uh, Ed; do you think we ate some of that moldy toast you served us this morning?" Eddy asked Ed, who said, "What?"

"Um, what's going on here?" Double D asked. "I'll explain on the journey," Allen said as he sat down on one of the dice.

"Journey? Do we have to pay?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

Allen shook his head as he said to the Eds, "Take a seat." The Ed-boys shrugged as they sat on the other die. Allen immediately raised his hands and the dice flew upwards into the sky, with the Eds screaming the whole way.

* * *

**Eddy: **You crazy hybrid!

**GW: **Heh, I love torturing Eddy. Anyways, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'Flight of Dragons' with the Eds in the magic world.

**Ed: **Cool. Talking monster bats!

**Edd: **Ed, they're dragons, remember? Anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Eds and Allen were now falling from the sky as they arrived in the magic world.

"Keep your wits; we're almost there!" Allen told the three boys. "You said that a few hours ago!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh dear; I'm experiencing vertigo," Double D said as he turned green from falling. "Woo-hoo!" Ed shouted happily.

"It seems we've been falling for hours," Double D said to Allen, who replied, "Actually, we've been falling for centuries."

"Look at that!" Eddy shouted as the Eds looked amazed. Looking to see what they saw, Allen smiled as he saw Haku flying to them. "Welcome home, Allen!" Haku greeted his friend.

"Hey, Haku," Allen said back as the Eds looked stunned. "A dragon!? I'm actually seeing a dragon!"

"Call me Haku," Haku nodded. "I'm talking to a dragon!" Edd said happily.

"Now I can start my dragon ride scam!" Eddy said greedily as Ed shouted, "Monster Bat from Hades! Bring me to your leader!"

Ignoring the Ed and Eddy's comments, Haku told the gang, "I'll get you down."

As the four got closer to the ground, Haku went under them and picked them up, flying back to Allen's house.

"This is great!" Ed and Eddy cheered as Double D exclaimed, "I'm riding a blooming dragon!"

Haku turned as fire was coming out of his nostrils and growled, "What did you call me?" singing the passengers a bit.

"Haku, turn your head!" Allen chided his friend. "Sorry," the dragon said sheepishly as he looked away.

Double D, however, didn't mind as he said joyously, "I've been singed by dragon fire! This is great!"

"Sockhat, I don't think getting turned into roasted pigeons is a good thing," Eddy deadpanned as Ed said simply, "I feel charred like I was in a grill, you guys." Allen sighed tom himself, but said firmly to himself, 'Trust in the Temple.'

Soon, Haku had landed at Allen's home as the passenger's got off. "Well, here we are. If you don't need me, I hear the call of my comrades. Perhaps it's a mating dance," Haku joked.

"Really, Haku; at your age," Allen chuckled as Haku took off chuckling a bit. He then said to the Eds', "You wanted to see dragons, then dragons you will see."

Double D then pondered, "I don't understand. All the chess pieces Eddy and I carved, how Ed painted them to look exactly like you all. How did we know what you looked like?"

"Just trust in the Temple, guys," Allen smirked as Eddy grumbled, "Can the Temple bring me money?"

"But, can we really trust ourselves? Are we on the game board or is this real?" Ed said in a deep-thinking way as Eddy told the lummox, "Ed, don't bust a lung tryin' to think."

"Maybe it's somewhere in between, Ed," Allen answered the lump's question. "I mean, look! There's another of your creations."

Double D blushed when he saw Hero, with Maggie, Artie, and Halo behind her, coming outside to greet the four.

"Hey, Allen!" Hero said to her friend as Maggie, Artie, and Halo greeted, "Welcome back."

"Whoa, Double D," Eddy said to his nervous-looking friend. "She is just like the girl you created, huh?"

Double D then said dreamily, "She's just like the woman I've imagined." He then blushed and said, "Oh, that is, uh…oh, my."

"Man, Double D; you need to chill out," Eddy told his friend. Edd asked Allen, "Will I get to meet Hero?"

"Sure," Allen said. "But not dressed like that. Here, I'll help." With a wave of his hand, Allen changed the Eds' clothes into nicer outfits, Ed in green, Edd in red, and Eddy in yellow.

"Cool. I am Sir Edward!" Ed said gallantly. "Ed, shut up," Eddy rolled his eyes as Hero, Maggie, Artie, and Halo joined them.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Halo asked when he saw the three Eds

"Hero, this is, er…Sir Edward, Eddward, and Edy," Allen introduced the Eds to them. "Edward, Eddward, and Edy; this is Hero, Maggie, Artie, and Halo."

Edd took Hero's hand and kissed it, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. "Pfft. Show off," Eddy rolled his eyes as Ed stared into the distance.

Hero smiled at Edd's politeness while Halo growled, Maggie looked slightly ticked off, and Artie drank some soda. "So you're the three who will save our world," Hero said to the Eds' happily.

"Uh, we are?" Edd and Eddy said blankly. "Alright, save the world time!" Ed cheered. "Just trust in the Temple," Allen told the boys. He said to Hero, "Did you summon Derrik and your brother?"

Hero went a bit quiet when Derrik's name was said as Maggie replied, "They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Hiya, Allen!" Sparky boomed, making Allen look a bit in pain. "Cool, more dragons equals more profits," Eddy laughed as Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie came out while he held a gold plate.

"Look what we've been saving up," Effie said happily. "It's gold, gold, GOLD!" Sparky shouted.

"Sparky, calm down. You're making Allen have stomach pains again," Hotaru told her brother.

The Eds went up to the three dragons as Double D said in awe, "Simply a marvelous sight."

"Nothin' to get excited about," Artie shrugged. "It's just our pets; Sparky is my dragon while his sister Hotaru is Artie's and Effie is Maggie's," Hero explained.

"I always wanted a mutant lizard for a pet…or a seagull!" Ed laughed. "Well, now you've met the entire family…except for Hal, but he's coming later," Halo said.

"See, look; I've got a plate of gold," Sparky showed the Eds. "I'm gonna make a large hoard of valuables, 'cause I'm a dragon."

"Sparky, you keep adding to your hoard and we'll have no room for furniture," Hero told her dragon.

"That's why I need a cave of my own, mommy," Sparky chirped. "You will someday," Allen told the dragon. "When our quest is victorious."

"Right," Effie nodded as she told the Eds. "Hope you have a big army. We need power."

"Um, an army?" Edd said to Allen. "Nope; if I had more money, I'd get an army," Eddy shrugged.

"The Eds don't have armies," Allen told the dragons. "What!?" Hotaru snapped.

"Can you not bellow, please," Allen said. "What good are they!? What good are they!? Sparky whined a she floated up in the air.

"Look at yourself," Allen told the baby dragon. "Release some air and turn your head."

"Oops. Sorry," Sparky laughed sheepishly as he blew some fire and floated back down.

"Extraordinary," Double D said as Eddy and Ed looked amazed. "Breathing fire has something to do with how they fly. How does it happen?"

"You'll figure it out," Allen told them when suddenly they heard a familiar voice shout, "Help!"

They all turned to see Haku, falling from the sky and in pain. "Haku!" Effie called to her friend.

"He's lost his fire!" Allen said in alarm. "Help him, you three!" Sparky dropped the gold as he, his sister, and Effie took off in the air towards the falling dragon.

As they got closer to Haku, the three young dragons grabbed the Japanese dragon with their claws and gently placed him on the ground as the humans caught up with them.

"What happened, Haku?" Maggie asked in worry. Haku opened his eyes a bit and said, "My comrades, the whole flight of them, turned against me."

Allen looked shocked to find out that the other dragons turned on a friend. "The other dragons? Why?"

Haku responded, "Because I wouldn't denounce you and join the Earl."

Allen and everyone but the Eds gasped as Allen said, "The other dragons have joined the Millenium Earl?!"

Haku again replied a she sat up a bit, "Not willingly. He cats a spell on them all. A flight of dragons to protect his umbrella Lero."

* * *

It then showed the sky with all the dragons in a daze, as if they had a spell on them, following the Millenium Earl holding Lero and riding on top of Maleficent. He was grinning his maniacal smile as he flew back to his castle with his new armada.

* * *

**GW:** Oh, no! The Eds have arrived, but the Earl has the other dragons under his spell and working for him. Let's hope the quest can start soon. Read, review, and suggest.


	6. Chapter 6

**GW: **Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! PS; I don't own soem of the book titles that appear in this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That night Sparky, Haku, Effie, and Hotaru were sleeping soundly on their hoard of gold as Allen, the Eds, Hero, Maggie, Artie, and Halo watched nearby.

"What an incredible way to use gold," Double D noted. "Yeah, I'd like to sleep on that all the time," Eddy added.

Hero explained, "Because dragons usually ignite ordinary bedding, they use a metal to sleep on. And gold proves a good choice for them."

"Yeah, the little greedy…" Halo mumbled. "Ah, so that's why dragons need a hoard," Edd said as if it made sense.

Allen cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my study. Less distractions there." "To the study room!" Ed laughed.

When they were in the study room, Allen was showing the Eds the Last Realm of Magic. "So, there it is. The Last Realm of Magic."

"Cool. What a movie!" Ed said in his stupid way. Allen chuckled as Edd explained to Ed, "Ed, that's not a movie."

"I have lots to explain to you three…" Allen sighed a she began to tell the Eds what was happening.

Unknown to them, the Earl was watching through a pool of red water. He laughed evilly, "So, these are the three champions, the Eds? The pathetic fools who are going to steal Lero?"

He then mumbled, "Still, the Temple must've had a reason. Maleficent, fetch me the three whelps."

The evil dragon nodded as she took off into the sky to Allen's house.

Back at the house, Allen was finishing explaining to the Eds the quest, "So, you see; you are the three from all the centuries whom the Temple has chosen."

"It says we are men of science?" Edd asked. "Yeah, 'cause Ed and I aren't really the brainy types," Eddy added.

"What of you?" Allen asked Double D, who replied, "Well, I was at first; honor student, scholarships, research. But I got bored. Who could ponder equations when one could imagine dragons? So I turned my back on it all and began my book 'The Flight of Dragons.'"

"The Flight of Dragons?" Allen asked then said in realization, "Yes! Here it is!" The exorcist went to a bookshelf and pulled out a book entitled 'The Flight of Dragons by Double D Eddward with help from Ed and Eddy.'

"But-I haven't even half-finished writing it yet," Double D said in shock. "Double D, are you psychic?" Ed asked as the three boys went to observe the book. "Ed, are stupid?" Eddy asked his friend rhetorically.

"Well, after all, this is my library of unfinished books. See: 'GW666's The Nightmare Before Christmas;' 'Glaceongirl Begins;' 'Michelle Jones: Dragon Wielder;' 'The Wall and the Wing;' 'Warriors: Into the Wild.'"

"Incredible!" Double D said in amazement as he paged through his book a bit. Allen continued, "Nice to know you finish it someday. But don't spoil the end." Allen grabbed the book from Double D and placed it back on the shelf. He then spotted Eddy trying to steal some of the unwritten stories and smirked, taking the books from his hands. "Nice try," Allen said as Eddy grumbled.

Allen walked to where the shields, the gloves, the flute, and the wind-rod that Rika and Negi gave to him, saying, "You are unique. All three of you have one foot in the realm of magic and the other in the realm of science."

"I thought my feet were here, guys," Ed asked stupidly. Allen handed the greens shield to Ed, the red one to Double D, and the yellow one to Eddy while giving Ed the gloves, Double D the flute, and Eddy the rod. "Here; gifts from my comrades that will help you in your journey."

"But, Allen; we're not warriors," Double D protested. "I'm awkward and clumsy. Eddy's cheap and greedy."

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "And Ed is…" Double trailed off when he spotted Ed with the gloves on his feet. "Well, he's Ed."

Allen laughed as Hero, Artie, Maggie, and Halo came up the stairs holding glasses of fruit punch while Artie had a glass of soda. "Not anymore, my friends. I believe you've found your time and place."

Maggie smiled. "You guys are too modest. Here, let's have a toast to honor your arrival." She and Hero passed out fruit punch to Allen, Ed, Edd, and Eddy while taking some for themselves. Artie had his soda, which made him say happily, "Soda is good," while Halo just watched.

"No; sorry, but fruit punch makes evil magic in the stomach," Allen sighed until Double D said, "I had a teacher with your condition. But it had nothing to do with magic. It was stomach ulcers. Milk was the only thing that helped."

Allen thought about having some milk until he sighed, "Milk? Really? Unfortunately, the dragons have eaten the last dairy cows in over 50 miles of the area."

"Allen, just waste a bit of magic and change the punch to milk," Hero told him. "Fine," Allen said as he turned the punch into milk. "To the quest!" the group toasted as they drank their punch/soda/milk.

"Amazing," Allen said as he realized the milk wasn't upsetting his stomach. "I've tried all kinds of spells, but…"

"See; your science is already helping," Hero said to the Eds as everyone chuckled. Unknown to them, Maleficent was glaring at them before she drew away from the window.

* * *

Later, Hero and Double D were talking by the lake while Ed and Eddy spied on them behind a rock. "What are they talking about, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Shut up, Ed, and listen," Eddy hissed as Hero asked, "What do you think of this place so far?"

"It's the place I've dreamed since forever," he replied. "Even if it is just a game, I wish to play it forever." "Pfft. Dork," Eddy whispered as Ed said quietly, "That's what Kevin says."

"Here, take my charm," Hero said as she gave her heart-shaped necklace to Double D. "It'll protect you. Please come back safely." She pecked Double D on the cheek as Ed said, "Icky girl germs!"

"Shut it, Ed, or I'll-" Eddy was cut off by Hero's scream as Maleficent grabbed an unconscious Double D in one of her claws. "What the-? Hey, scales! Let go of my pal!" Eddy shouted as he and Ed ran to Maleficent, but were promptly knocked out and scooped up.

Just then, Allen, Maggie, Artie, Halo, and the dragons went to the scene just in time to see Maleficent take off.

"Crap! Maleficent's bringing the Eds to the Earl, no doubt!" Effie said. "The quest is over before it started," Hotaru said dismally.

"Do something, you guys!" Maggie pleaded as Allen and the three dragons began to follow in Maleficent's direction.

"We can get the Eds back!" Sparky said in determination. "Maleficent's too strong. I'll cats a removal spell to bring them down," Allen argued.

"It takes too long. Let us go!" Sparky snapped as he, Hotaru, and Effie flew after the evil dragon.

Even though the three dragons were following close to the Earl's dragon, Allen decided to cast a spell anyways, "I call on the Temple of Magic to give me magic…Dang it, how does it begin? Magic spells are freakin' hard to remember…Oh; carvatom, salamai…"

"Hurry, Allen! She's dropping the Eds!" Hero shouted as Maleficent did indeed drop the three boys, saying snidely, "May those foolish runts crush your skulls." She then flew off as Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru dived after the fastly falling Eds.

"…Uh, ulla vela…Ah, to heck with it; calla!" Allen finished as his spell\ shot up towards the Eds in a blue light.

As everyone watched with tension, the blue light followed the targets as Sparky grabbed Double D, Effie grabbed Eddy, and Hotaru caught Ed. Then, the spell hit them as the three dragons were knocked out as they flew from the sky. The Eds were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened!?" Halo shouted. "Where are the Eds?" Artie asked. Hero cried in dismay, "They're gone! They're gone!"

"Guys, you're releasing too much fire! Breathe in, breathe in!" Allen shouted at the dragons, but they fell into the lake nearby.

* * *

Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru were sleeping on the hoard as Haku said to them in worry, "Come on, you guys. You can pull through; just keep breathing."

"I didn't have time. The spell was incomplete," Allen sighed in disappointment. With the leaders of the quest gone, what now?

"I know we can find the Eds somewhere," Maggie said confidently. "Where do we start? They could be in Gotham, Peach Creek, or Jupiter for all I know," Allen shrugged.

The three dragons groaned as Haku said in relief, "Good. They're awake. Hey, come and get up. It's me, your friend Haku."

"Friend?" Sparky said, but in a voice that oddly sounded like Double D's. "Oh, my aching head," Effie, in a voice that sounded like Eddy's, groaned as Hotaru, in Ed's voice, said blissfully, "I feel different, Double D and Eddy."

"Hero!" Sparky said. "Mommy's here, sweetie," Hero said to her dragon calmly. "We're here too, Effie and Hotaru," Maggie added to the other two dragons as Artie nodded.

"Mommy? Um, pardon me if I'm rude, but we kissed," Sparky, or should I say Double D, said warily. "Yeah, and we saw Sockhat kiss you on the cheek," Effie, or should I say Eddy, added as Hotaru, now Ed, said dumbly, "What?"

Hero, Maggie, and Artie gasped in shock. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were now their dragons! "Whoa, did not see that coming," Halo whistled in shock.

"What's up? Do they know where the Eds are?" Allen asked. "Allen, those are the Eds," Hero told Allen.

"Inside our pet dragons," Artie added with a gulp. "Well, duh; no brainer there," Eddy rolled his new dragon eyes. "Eddy, don't be rude," Double D scolded him.

"By Komui's crazy brain! It is the Eds!" Allen gasped. "I merged them together! Stupid magic going awry."

"Merged? What are saying?" Maggie asked. "I'm saying that Sparky and Double D are one while Eddy is with Effie and Hotaru and Ed are together. The Eds are the dragons."

"My dream has come true! I am Dragon-Man!" Ed shouted in joy, not really grasping the severity of the situation. "Oh, my," Double D gulped as Eddy griped, "How the heck am I supposed to scam pigeons now as a featherless bird?!"

"Damn it, Walker! Undo it," Halo growled. "I can't undo the spell until I figure out what I did in the first place," Allen sighed. "Then where's Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie?" Haku asked.

"Well, I can see Sparky in the back of my mind. He's sleeping very deeply at the moment," Double D informed. "I can see Effie too; she's also snoozing away," Eddy nodded as Ed said, "Hello, Hotaru? She is sleeping like a baby."

"May they rest well until I can figure this problem out," Allen said.

"Great. This is just great," Eddy grumbled as he and his two friends rested on the hoard again as Double groaned, "This can't be a game. I haven't created a rule to cover a situation like this." The Eds, in their new forms, looked troubled at what to do next as their friends looked equally concerned.

* * *

**Eddy: **You put me and Ed into girl dragons!?

**Edd: **Oh, my…

**GW: **Oh, dear. Things have gone from bad to worse. BTW, some notes: the books are my future story 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' which I will post up soon along with the pilot episode of my original series 'Project: CPIS;' 'Glaceongirl Begins' is JeanKazuhiza's story and 'Michelle Jones: Dragon Wielder' belongs to LGDW. 'The Wall and the Wing' and 'Warriors: Into the Wild' are books. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time and also tell me if you want to see 'NBC' and 'Project: CPIS' posted up immediately or until I finish my two working stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**GW: **Okay, here's another chapter of 'FOD!' In this chapter, Derrik and Hal come in the picture and the quest begins! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Allen was now sitting alone at the table, pondering what to do next. Fluttering next to him was a round creature with white wings and a long tail. This was Allen's partner, Timcanpy.

"Oh, Timcanpy. This is a mess," Allen sighed. "Now I have to find three more people to complete the Nine-Rule-to-Start-a Quest thing now that the Eds are part of the dragons." Timcanpy nudged his friend's shoulder and motioned to himself. "Really? You'd want to go and face danger?" Timcanpy nodded as Allen smiled, "Great! Now we have to find two more…"

Just then, the door opened as three figures walked in. The first was a boy about 14 with dirty blond hair with darker highlights, dark brown eyes, and wearing black armor, black jeans, and sneakers. This was Derrik Markl, one of the three to be called on the quest.

The second was a 12-year old boy with shaggy brown hair, freckles, big ears, green eyes, and wearing a black T-shirt, torn black jeans, boots, sunglasses propped on his head, and spiked wrist cuffs. This was Hal Hanson, Hero's little brother.

On Hal's shoulder was a black wyvern with spikes running along his back, red eyes, and a red bandanna around his neck. This was Bandanna, Hal's pet, and Sparky and Hotaru's older brother. Man, was he gonna get a surprise.

"Hey, Walker! Sorry we're so late; it's a long way to travel," Derrik said casually.

"I want some soda before we start this journey thing," Hal added as Bandanna asked, "Where's my little brother and sister at?"

Allen shook his head. "No soda. Milk. And your siblings aren't here at the moment, Bandanna."

Derrik looked puzzled a bit as Hal groaned in despair at not having soda as Bandanna was curious as to where his brother and sister went off to.

* * *

When tomorrow came, the quest had begun as Hero, Artie, and Maggie watch as Allen wrote letters to Rika and Negi.

"_Rika and Negi; around noon the quest began to capture the umbrella Lero."_

Negi was seen reading the letter out loud to Spyro, reading, "If the urgency of our mission is ever questioned, yesterday's tragic comedy is proof enough of our waning powers. Due to a spell gone wrong the leaders of the quest, the Eds of Peach Creek, have been merged with my dragons Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie."

Rika was seen reading the letter to Cynder, who sighed in annoyance to the Eds' transformations. Rika read in her serious and mature voice, "Our quest now contains two knights, Hal and Derrik; a wyvern, Bandanna; and three dragons; Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru, who also double as the 20th century Eds. The laws command that nine must be used to start a quest. Since I didn't want to put Hero, Maggie, or Artie at risk the three that will make up the nine journeyers will be my faithful dragon Haku, my partner Timcanpy, and Halo."

Rika sighed, "Halo and Timcanpy are good, but Haku is getting old and isn't that strong. I hope the heroes will gather other allies. They'll need all the help they can get."

Unknown to Rika, the Earl, Lero, and Maleficent were reading the letter via magic as the evil man read aloud, "Meanwhile, Haku will teach the Eds the ways of dragons."

The Earl laughed. "A dragon…that doesn't know how to be a dragon!" Maleficent and Lero joined in the laughter as Maleficent blew green fire out.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the quest starting, the heroes set up camp while Haku and the newly transformed Eds went out into the mountains to practice being dragons. Right now, they were learning how to get dwarves from their mines so they get gems.

"Come out, you little runts!" Haku snapped as the Eds watched. "Pardon me, Haku. But is this really necessary?" Double D asked.

"Well, you want to fly, don't you?" Haku asked. "To fly you need gemstones. To get gemstones you need to get them from dwarf mines. Come out, you idgits! And bring gems!" Haku blew fire into the hole.

"Gemstones…they equal cash and valuables!" Eddy said greedily while rubbing his claws.

Soon enough Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy came out while carrying gemstones. They dropped the precious gems as they ran back inside as Haku threatened, "Hurry before we devour you!"

"We eat dwarves?" Ed asked stupidly as Double D said in concern, "You wouldn't really?"

"No; dwarves are too sinewy and hairy. Hard time pulling the hair out of your teeth," Haku explained as he said to the Eds, "Now, swallow them down."

"I'm not eating rocks!" Eddy complained, but a growl from Haku made him and his two other friends lick them up and swallow them down. "Not all the way; let them feel your craws."

"Interesting flavor," Double D noted as Ed said, "My tummy feels weird, guys."

"What? You've never had diamonds in your craw before?" Haku asked incredulously. "We never had craws before," Eddy shrugged.

"They help grind it up when you eat it," Haku said before biting a bit of limestone off of a cliff.

"Um, you're eating limestone," Double D said. Haku said, "Whatever; just eat it."

The Eds shrugged as they bit off pieces of limestone and chewed it up. Haku instructed them, "You'd wear out your teeth chomping on this stuff. So swallow it and let it mingle with the diamonds a bit."

The Eds swallowed the limestone as Double D said, "Pardon me again, but what does this have to do with flying?"

"Yeah, I hate eating rocks!" Eddy whined. "It makes the fire in your belly that gives you lift," Haku explained as he blew some fire out.

Double D mused, "Let's see; limestone is high in calcium; calcium when mixed with stomach acids would form hydrogen. Hydrogen is lighter than air, thus giving the lift you talk about like a blimp."

"I had no idea what you said, Double D," Ed said happily as Haku sighed, "You've got fire inside you when you go up. That's all you need to know."

"But that's not logical. How could my ribs contain fire?" Double D argued. "Oh, brother," Eddy grumbled.

"If I could visualize it…" Double D thought. "Oh, for Chihiro's sake! Visualize!" Haku sighed in exasperation.

"Let's see," Double D said as he burnt a stick to a crisp. "Man, this is awesome! Now," the smart Ed-boy broke off the stick, "I'll make a diagram while you explain."

"Geez. Well, I'm doing it for Allen," Haku sighed as he explained, "Well, we have this…honeycomb inside us, filled with muscle and bone." Edd drew a picture of a dragon with the 'honeycombs' inside it.

"Good," Haku nodded as Double D continued, "So we have compartments were we can expand and contract. When we expand the hydrogen, oh, um dragon fire, expands and makes us lighter than air and…Whoa!" Double D expanded and now he was floating in the air.

"Cool!" Ed shouted as he and Eddy expanded and floated up as well. "Hey, this is pretty neat," Eddy commented.

"How do we get down?" Edd asked as Ed said, "I can see my house, guys!"

Haku told them, "Well, blow out fire, of course! Well, come on."

As the Eds simultaneously blew fire out, they blew it right in Haku's face. "Turn your head, you dummies!" the older dragon snapped. As the Eds stopped breathing fire, they fell to the ground ungracefully.

"Oh, my back," Eddy griped as the three got up. "I wonder why it comes out as fire," Edd mused.

Haku explained to them, "Because we are dragons! And dragons breathe fire!"

"I know that, but what makes the ignition?" Double D asked. "Gee, you're a dictionary today, Double D," Eddy rolled his eyes.

Haku sighed once more. "Well, we have a fore-thimble, fool. It's on the roof of your mouths." Haku used his tongue to point to the fore-thimble he was talking about. "See, touch it."

The Eds used their mouths on the roofs of their tongues as Ed said, "Wow, it's bumpy, you guys." When Ed touched it, he got electrocuted.

Double D said, "Amazing! The electricity ignites the hydrogen, hence the fiery breathe. Dragon fire, dragon flight; it all makes sense!"

"Don't pop a nerve, Double D," Eddy rolled his eyes as Haku said firmly, "Just eat your limestone, you bakas."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the mountains where the dragons were at, Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, Halo, and Timcanpy were making camp. When Bandanna got the news that his brother and sister were housing the bodies of two boys, he wasn't very happy.

"That stupid, scrawny wizard!" the wyvern snapped. "He can't do anything right!" Timcanpy hit Bandanna with his long tail to show he didn't like the reptile making fun of his friend.

"Give Allen a break, wyvern. He didn't mean to make this goof-up," Halo growled.

"Man, this is the weirdest quest I've ever taken, huh Hal?" Derrik asked his pal. Hal nodded, "But still, those Ed-boys need to learn the skills of being a dragon or we're boned."

"Well, they sound like dorks to me," Bandanna scoffed as Derrik rolled his eyes. "Man, can't we just eat that reptile Hal?"

"Can't; he might give us stomach aches," Hal joked, getting a death glare from his pet.

"It's going to be night soon," Halo commented at the setting sun. "Those are the Earl's hours."

Derrik agreed, "We better call them. Will you do the honors, Bandanna?" The wyvern scoffed, but he grew large as he screeched to the sky very loudly.

At the mountains, the dragons heard the wyvern's call. "Ah, Bandanna calls. Can you all fly back a short way?"

"You bet we can!" Ed laughed as the dragons inflated themselves and started to fly through the sky. "Just follow me," Haku told them as they soared towards the camp.

"I don't mean to be annoying by comparing, but this is exactly how a 747 flies. I love it!" Double D cheered as he flapped his wings a bit.

As the camp came into sight, the dragons began releasing their fire. While Haku landed gracefully, the Eds collided into one another and landed ungracefully in a heap.

"That was fun, Double D and Eddy!" Ed laughed as Eddy grumbled, "Now I know why birds are grumpy. They're always crashing into the ground."

"Um, that was kinda ungraceful," Derrik sweat-dropped as Halo, Bandanna, and Hal laughed at the Eds' misfortune.

"Great, you blew out your fire," Haku sighed as Timcanpy shook his head. "You won't be able to fly until dawn."

Hal, after he and the dog and wyvern stopped laughing, said thoughtfully, "Guess it would be best not to travel by night. Guess we have to spend the night in the cold, dark, and creepy woods."

"I'm going to get some gold for bedding," Haku said as he took off while the Eds got their act together.

Unknown to them, two mysterious figures spied on them through the bushes…

* * *

**GW:** Well, the quest is under way and the Eds are leaning how to fly. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time


	8. Chapter 8

**GW: **Sorry if I haven't updated in forever. I was too busy trying to finish TP that I forgot this story...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, Haku, Halo, and Timcanpy had already fallen asleep while Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, and the Eds stayed up around the fire.

"Want some soda?" Hal asked the Eds as he grabbed a Pepsi. "Oh, probably can't have any, being dragons and all." He took a swig and sighed in content.

"I have this urge to eat a cow," Double D said suddenly. "Hooves, tails, bones, face; the whole thing!"

"And I have that sensation too, Double D," Ed said cheerfully as Eddy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Good grief."

Bandanna and Hal looked weirded out as Derrik said with a sweat-drop, "That's…very interesting." Derrik then sighed, "You know, I shouldn't like you, Double D; with this business of Hero."

"I shouldn't like you either for taking over my brother and sisters' bodies, but I manage," Bandanna shrugged as Hal just mumbled, "Meh. You guys are okay with me except you're dorks."

"Oh, dear; I hope we never have to fight, Derrik," Double D said worriedly as Eddy snapped at Hal, "Hey!"

Derrik then said, "I do love Hero a lot. Her grace, kindness, bravery, and inner strength are an inspiration."

"Really? I just find her annoying," Hal joked, then paused. "I think she'll kill me for saying that."

"Have you known her for a long time?" Double D asked curiously.

"Well, we met a year ago," Derrik answered, then smirked. "Actually, it was **you **who brought us together."

"Me?" Double D asked. "Him!?" Ed and Eddy asked. "Well, Sparky brought us together," Derrik said.

"Funny story; you see, Derrik and Hal had found me a poor wretch," Bandanna started. "When I explained how my siblings were separated, they went with me on a journey to find them, with my sharp sense to locate them."

"True; we had finally come to the Earl's Red Devil Realm, or whatever it's called…" Derrik said as the scene flashbacked to when Derrik, Hal, and Bandanna were trying to find Bandanna's siblings.

* * *

The three were trekking through the horrid wasteland as Hal moaned, "Bandanna, are we there yet?"

"Well, my sense is picking up something…look, over there!" Bandanna shouted as he pointed to a nest of dragon eggs with his tail. "Two of those eggs are my brother and sister. And they're ready to hatch along with they rest of them."

"Good, so let's-" Derrik started when he stopped as a large dragon flew down in front of the nest. It was Maleficent!

"_We were about to collect Bandanna's lost siblings when suddenly Maleficent appeared and started to dine on the eggs," _Derrik narrated.

Maleficent was seen eating the eggs as Derrik, Hal, and Bandanna watched.

"Oh, no she isn't!" Hal said. "She could be eating my brother and sister!" Bandanna said in panic. Derrik and Hal pulled out their weapons as they got ready to fight.

"Prepare to die, Maleficent!" Derrik shouted as the evil dragon glared at the three and breathed a bit of fire. The three charged and swung at her, but she merely pushed them aside into the rock wall as Hal let out a girlish scream.

"_That was a rather girly scream, Hal," _Derrik laughed as Hal snapped, _"Oh, shut up and continue the narration."_

"_Well, the blow hurt, and when we finally came to, Maleficent had eaten all but three eggs," Derrik continued._

As the three became conscious, the three saw Maleficent ready to swallow the three last eggs when she stopped to see the three attacking her again.

As they swung their weapons at her again, she grabbed the weapons and tossed the three into the air, ready to swallow them. They managed to grab onto a horn on her nose as she bit into Derrik's armored arm when the dragon flew them into the air. "Not fun!" Hal and Bandanna shouted.

As Maleficent tried to knock them down, Derrik continued, _"We tussled a bit in the air when I noticed my hand slipped out of my glove. I then held her mouth firmly as the gases built up inside her."_

Derrik did just as he narrated as the fire began to expand in the dragon's stomach. Then, Derrik took the metal glove he slipped out of and placed it in Maleficent's mouth as sparks electrocuted her mouth.

That's when they all fell to earth, with the heroes falling safely on the ground and Maleficent ending up in a bog.

"_Almost killed her," _Bandanna said. _"Wish it did though. She wasn't pleased, it took her seven years to recover."_

Maleficent growled at the three weakly as she closed her eyes again. _"Needless to say, she hates our guts."_

The three, knowing Maleficent isn't a threat anymore, walked over to the three remaining eggs. "Yep, two out of the three are my brother and sister," Bandanna nodded when the eggs all hatched at once. With the boys watching in amazement, the eggs hatched into a young-looking Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie.

"Aw, they're cute," Hal said before saying to his wyvern, "Cuter than you, that's for certain."

"You stink," Bandanna grumbled as Derrik picked the three up. Sparky blew a bit of fire in Derrik's face, making the teen laugh a bit. He narrated, _"They were adorable and awkward creatures. I named the green one Sparky due to him having so much spark and because the battle with Maleficent had spark in it. Bandanna named Hotaru for being a bright young thing and Effie...just because that was the name Hal came up with."_

The three were now back at Allen's place with Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru in their arms as Derrik narrated, _"We went back to Allen's home and I gave Sparky as a gift to Hero while Hal gave Hotaru to his Nobody Artie and Effie to Maggie. Haku said he'd be like and uncle to the three."_

Derrik smiled at Hero as he handed her the baby dragon, who nuzzled his new 'mommy' immediately as she smiled happily. Maggie and Artie looked happy with their new dragons as well while Haku and Allen smiled.

"_At that moment, I knew I had fallen in love with Hero," _Derrik said happily as Hero gave a friendly hug to Derrik.

It was now the present as Derrik finished, "But that didn't do me any good."

Double D then said apologetically, "Because she likes me. I'm sorry, Derrik."

"That's alright. You should be lucky she's attracted to you," Derrik said cheerfully. Eddy then joked, "Funny. Lots of girls seem to like Sockhat for some reason."

What the group didn't know was that Allen was watching through a crystal ball, but the image had faded.

"Stupid, cheap crystal ball!" Allen snapped as Hero, Maggie, and Artie watched nearby. "Is all my magic spent?"

"Allen, you need rest," Hero sighed to her friend as Artie said, "No use worrying yourself over spilled milk. Maybe if it was soda, though…"

Allen then said in concern, "But, for a second there, I thought I heard as chattering sound; a sound that could drive someone insane. But, it can't happen in the forest, yet I can't put it past the Earl that he would-" He then shook the ball and shouted, "See! SEE!"

"You're acting like a madman yourself, Allen," Maggie sighed. Then, Negi Springfield appeared faintly on the screen. "Allen…"

"Thank goodness my magic isn't all gone," Allen sighed as Negi said in concern, "My magic isn't as strong, so I have to be quick. Hero does have powers to see into distances, right?"

"True, but-" Allen sighed as Hero said in determination, "Let me try, Allen."

Allen sighed as he got up from his chair, "Fine. Sit down." Hero obeyed as Maggie and Artie watched in nervousness. "Close yours eyes. Do you see the forest and our friends on the quest?"

Hero then said in a dream-like way, "Yes. Haku, Halo, and Timcanpy are sleeping while Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, and the Eds are talking…Allen, I hear that clicking sound. It's awful!"

Hero was right while, in the forest, a clicking sound could be heard getting closer as the group prepared to go to sleep. "Man, I am gonna sleep soundly tonight," Hal yawned as Ed said dumbly, "Will Santa come tomorrow?"

"Ed, it's not Christmas," Eddy said with rolled eyes. "We'll be near the Earl's realm tomorrow, so we need rest," Derrik nodded.

Double D was straining his ears trying to listen. When he heard the clicking, he said, "Do you hear…strange, it sounds like insects."

"Geez, that sound is worse than Ed's violin playing," Eddy complained as Ed exclaimed, "It's the screams of the Vulture Banshees, come to drain our marrow!"

Derrik and Hal listened as Hal shrugged and Derrik replied, "Probably cicadas."

"But…it makes my head tingle," Edd said in mild frustration. Derrik then said, "Yeah, it is pretty annoying."

"No!" Bandanna then screamed. "It's no way true! They only appear near graveyards!" He, along with a panicked Hal and Derrik, sat up as Eddy said, "Hey, where's the fire?"

"Impossible!" Derrik shouted angrily at them. Taking it the wrong way, the Eds glared as Edd said, "Why are you yelling at us!?"

"You dorks! Don't you know what Sound Akuma are!?" Hal shouted at the dragons, who growled as they advanced on the three. "Don't insult us, you goody-good, big-eared meanies!" Ed snapped as the two mysterious figures from earlier stared at the scene before them before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Ed, Double D, and Eddy; Sound Akuma are brain-fryers. Block out their sound," Derrik ordered, getting angry growls from the three dragons. Bandanna then shouted desperately, "Calm down! It's the Sound Akuma, workers of the Earl. They attack in numbers and use their irritating noise to turn your brains into mush!"

As the dragons reared their heads, Hal knocked them all on the heads with his Keyblade, bringing them back to reality. "Sorry, I did that to bring you all to your senses!" Hal said. "Listen, you guys have to fly away before it's too late!"

Double D shook his head and responded, "We can't! We used up all our fire on the landing earlier today." Ed and Eddy screamed as they pointed to a lot of the dreaded creatures. "Man, that's a lot!" Eddy said shakily.

Derrik then ordered, "Quick, think of anything else! A song, a poem. Don't let them burn your minds!"

Derrik and Hal then began singing, "'Always look on the bright side of life! Always look on the'-Ahh! We can't think!"

"Could be worse," Bandanna laughed feebly as he clutched his skull. "We could be battling The Dark Rider and his evil minions."

"You probably just jinxed us, Bandanna!" Hal screamed in agony. The Eds sang, "'We all live in the yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yell'-Ahh! Our brains!"

* * *

Back at Allen's house, Hero is clutching her forehead in pain as she screamed, "The noise! Make it stop!"

"Hero!" Allen, Maggie, and Artie shouted as Allen tried to shake her out of her insanity. "Hero, get a hold of yourself!"

Hero's eyes then went psychotic as she grabbed Allen and hissed, in agony, "You! You can't even conjure a spell right! The demons will-Ahh!" Hero then passed out as the Nobodies and Allen gasp. "Hero!" they shout in panic.

Back at the forest, the Eds, Derrik, Hal, and Bandanna are rolling on the floor, clutching their skulls when suddenly the mysterious figures reveal themselves. The first was a girl with short ruddy brown hair styled like Rena Ryugu's, light brown eyes with a bit of a haze to them, and wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with yellow sleeves, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a green bandanna with a yellow heart imprint.

Next to her was a very large wolf with thick dark brown fur, mud-collared eyes, and a purple collar.

The wolf howled to the sky as the girl stroked the animal's fur and narrowed her eyes at the sky when she heard the insane laughter of the Millenium Earl, who was flying over the scene on Maleficent. The Earl had sent the Akuma to foil the quest, and it looked like he might've succeeded.

* * *

**GW:** Oh, no! Looks like the group's in trouble! BTW, I made up Sound Akuma, though they should be real. Next chapter is the identity of the girl and wolf. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**GW: **Here's the next chapter, where the identity of the wolf and girl will be revealed. And also the heroes get some new allies.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Eds, Derrik, Hal, and Bandanna were writhing on the ground in pain when the girl and wolf ran towards the Sound Akuma with fierce determination. The girl made rocks appear to ward off the Akuma as the wolf ran to its intended target: the Sound Akuma Queen.

The Queen hissed then howled with pain as the wolf knocked her off the cliff. The girl smirked at the confused Akuma as they scattered, confused without their queen.

As the wolf howled to the moon in victory, the boys recovered as Derrik noted, "They retreated."

"Thank goodness," Double D muttered as Ed said blissfully, "What just happened, guys?"

"Ed, are you that stupid?" Eddy snapped as the group sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie, Artie, and Allen were watching as Hero was sleeping on her bed. It seemed that the noise had rendered her in a coma and they didn't know how long she'd be in it.

"Oh, this is all my fault. Have they robbed you of all your senses that you can never wake up?" Allen said hopelessly as Maggie said in worry, "Maybe…she'll wake up. She'll…oh, Hero!" Maggie put her head in her hands as Artie looked equally upset.

* * *

Back at the forest, the wolf and girl who saved our heroes came up to them as Hal got out his Keyblade and pointed it at them. "Stay back! I was a pirate captain once, so I'm skilled!" Hal warned.

"Pfft. Chill out, freckles," the girl snapped as the wolf growled, "This is the thanks we get for saving your lives?" He then turned to the Eds and said warmly, "Hiya, Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie. How've you been?"

"We missed you guys since the last time we met," the girl smiled. "Uh, sorry. But do we know you?" Double D asked as the other Ed-boys looked puzzled.

Then, Haku, Halo, and Timcanpy finally woke up as Hal snapped sarcastically, "Oh, thank you for joining us. And may I ask for the reason why you slept through our ordeal!?"

"Hey, we can sleep through a bomb, you know that," Halo said as he scratched himself. Haku then spotted the two figures as he said in surprise, "Sophie Elementia and Chairo! I thought you two were dead." "You know these guys?" Eddy asked.

Haku nodded as he replied, "Of course. Sophie Elementia and her Familiar Chairo are the only survivors of their family, besides that murderous traitor of a brother of hers and his Familiar. She's like a younger sister to you dragons with Chairo being the uncle."

Sophie chuckled, "What's wrong, Sparky, Hotaru, and Effie? Did the Sound Akuma steal your memories?"

Halo then said in a puzzled tone, "Sound Akuma?" "Yes, they attacked us while you were SLEEPING!!" Bandanna snarled as Hal nodded.

"But, wait. You're supposed to be dead. Your brother Flame killed you when you faced him to avenge your fallen siblings," Haku said in a confused tone.

Chairo nodded as he said solemnly, "True. After he defeated us, he threw our bodies into the ocean where we sunk to our graves. We then awoke to a girl with purple hair."

* * *

The scene showed Sophie and Chairo, at the bottom of the ocean, speaking with a form of Rika Furude. "Awaken, brave Sophie and Chairo," she told them. "My name is Rika Furude, the ruler of this realm. And I can restore you both."

They stared at her hopefully as Sophie asked, "Will we live once more?" The priestess nodded as she continued, "If you complete a task for me, you shall live again."

The two nodded as Chairo asked, "What do we need to do?"

Rika continued, "The Millenium Earl has enlisted the Sound Akuma to defeat Allen Walker. You must destroy the Akuma."

"Give us life, and we will," Sophie said.

Rika then said, "No, I will restore you after the task, for nothing living can stand their terrible cries. Destroy them and you both will breath once more."

* * *

Back at the forest, Chairo shrugged, "Well, it seemed fair. I kept my part of the bargain and it seems Rika kept hers, since we're both breathing."

Sophie then smiled at the three possessed dragons, saying, "Good old Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru. We used to have good times before my siblings were killed."

"Sophie, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but there's something we have to say," Double D gulped nervously.

"Later," Derrik told them all. "The sun's come up and we have to go." Everyone else nodded, and with Sophie and Chairo as their new partners, they marched forward to the earl's realm.

* * *

By sunset, they were traveling through an unfamiliar forest. Unknown to them, a young girl and four Pokemon were watching them from a tree. The girl had jet black hair that was wrapped in two spiky pigtails, dark brown eyes, and wore a black oversized sweatshirt over a plain purple top, pale grey shorts, and brown sandals. The Pokemon with her was a Pikachu, a Ponyta, a Lapras, and a Glaceon.

The girl frowned when she saw the dragons as she signaled her Ponyta to wave its fire-tail at a boy, a girl, and their Pokemon, who were waiting in the trees as well. The boy had dark mauve eyes, dirty blonde hair under a red and white cap, and wearing a red scarf, a white tee-shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, and red shoes. He also had a hi-tech watch and a yellow bag. The girl with him had light blonde hair with two strands parted in the front, mauve eyes, and wore a white tee over a sky blue tank, a short ocean blue miniskort, sky blue sandals, a white scarf with a pink Pokeball on it, a white headband, and a hi-tech wristwatch. She was carrying a white purse with her. The Pokemon were a Prinplup, a Staraptor, a Budew, two Luxios and two Shinxes, a Buneary, a Buizel, a Quagmire, a Shellos, a Uxie, an Azelf, a Mesprit, an Infernape, a Cranidos, and a Celebi.

The boy and girl signaled two more girls with Pokemon with them to hold a net on their command. The first girl had short red hair, smoky grey eyes with a scar running down the right eye, and wearing a purple shirt with a skull imprint, purple fingerless gloves, black pants with a diamond-studded belt, and black boots with purple tint, and skull earrings. The second girl holding the net had auburn hair pulled into a long ponytail with a flick at the end, light brown eyes, and she wore a black loose sleeveless sweater, cropped brown capris, and brown clogs. The Pokemon with the two girls were a Skitty, a Chikorita, a Leafeon, a Swellow, and an Ursaring. The two girls nodded as the auburn-haired girl made a wolf cry, alerting Chairo.

"A friend of yours?" Double D asked. Chairo said, "It's a female protecting her cubs. Wait here." With Sophie on his heels, he darted towards the howl.

"Good thing we're resting," Haku panted when suddenly the red-haired and auburn-haired girls dropped the net on Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Haku.

"We are being attacked!" Ed shouted in panic as the dragons tried getting out. "Don't breathe in; its dragon rose," Haku said in alarm.

Derrik, Hal, Halo, and Bandanna tried to help, but the kids and their Pokemon held them back. "Freaks, get out of the way," Hal snapped, but jumped back when the Ursaring clawed at him.

"Oddly foul smell," Double D muttered as the captured dragons tried not to breathe but were getting drowsy fast.

"They're…golden flowers," Haku slurred as he saw the Pokemon gathered around them before the dragons passed out.

As Hal, Derrik, Halo, and Bandanna tried to fight off the trainers, Chairo and Sophie had headed right for a trap set by the attackers.

"There are no wolves here if I ever saw them," Chairo growled. Then, the Skitty cut the rope that held the rocks as the boulders tumbled onto Sophie and Chairo.

When the two boys, wyvern, and dog looked beat, powerful blasts of pink shot at the Pokemon, knocking them into the trees one by one. The Pokemon trainers were surprised as they were knocked into the trees as well, having been defeated.

Luckily for Chairo and Sophie, they managed to survive the rock-slide as Sophie muttered, "Geez, I've been alive for a few minutes, and I'm already being attacked."

Derrik, Hal, Halo, and Bandanna, with Sophie and Chairo joining their sides, paused as a dragon and three teens came up to them. The first was a girl with black hair, pink eyes, and wearing a dark pink shirt with a dragon on it, a dark red skirt, white leggings, red sneakers, and a pink heart-shaped choker.

The second was a handsome boy with dark dirty blond hair, black eyes, and wearing black boots, tan pants, and a black t-shirt which was covered by a silver suit he wore.

The third was another girl with pale blond hair, cold amethyst eyes, and wearing a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes.

The last one was a blue-green dragon with aquamarine eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Michelle Jones, her boyfriend David Rivera, her dragon Victor, and her friend Karen Devens," Hal laughed as their heroes, Michelle, David, Karen, and Victor smiled.

"You know them, Hal?" Derrik asked as he blushed when Karen smiled at him. "Yeah. My sister, the wolf-freak, and I have allied them before," Hal replied before saying to them, "Good seeing you all again."

Michelle nodded. "Likewise." Karen then said to Derrik, "And I've heard of your adventures too, Derrik. You're a pretty cool guy, too."

Derrik blushed as Hal, Bandanna, Sophie, and Chairo laughed at his nervousness.

David then explained, "You must forgive Sarina, Buster, Megumi, Leah, Nim, and their Pokemon. They are just nervous nowadays with the earl on the loose."

The Pokemon trainers, Sarina and Buster Patson, Megumi Riverstone, Leah Cross, and Nim Griffin, collected their Pokemon in their Pokeballs as Michelle scolded them, "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves."

Nim shrugged, "We're sorry, truly. We saw the dragons and thought they were with the Earl."

"I'm a dragon, and I'm not with the Earl," Victor added to them sternly.

"I told you they might not be bad. No one ever listens to me," Leah sighed.

Sarina then apologized as the trainers got up, "Again, we're really sorry. We should've known better."

Derrik laughed, "No problem. With the way things are nowadays, we all get a bit paranoid."

Michelle then ordered the trainers, "Now, release the dragons from the net. Hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am," Buster and Megumi saluted as the trainers went to release the dragons.

Karen said to Derrik, "Whatever your quest is, we'd be honored to join it."

Derrik was too tongue-tied to say anything so Hal said for him, "Well, we'd be honored to have you join us. Right, Derrik?"

"Y-yeah, totally," Derrik nodded. "Thanks. We will prove ourselves to you all," Victor said as they went to help the Pokemon Trainers release the dragons.

Hal, Bandanna, Sophie, and Chairo smirked at a still nervous Derrik as Sophie teased, "Someone has a crush on the geisha."

"Oh, shut up," Derrik humphed as he looked away.

* * *

**Michelle, Karen, David, and Victor:** We finally appeared!

**GW: **Yes, you have. Next chapter will be the party with the new allies continuing their quest. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time. And look out for NBC, CPIS, Lucy 2, and Nolita Starmancer which are coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**GW: **Well, now that the heroes have increased, they are heading to the Earl's Realm of Death. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the heroes leave the forest, Hero's voice narrates to Allen, Maggie, and Artie back home, _"The Dragon Wielder, the Warrior, Victor, and the Geisha have joined them. And so have the Pokemon Trainers Sarina, Buster, Megumi, Leah, and Nim."_

The group is seen walking through a barren wasteland as Hero continues, _"Night is falling. And they are but a day away from the Realm of the Earl."_

The party is looking over at an inn below them. It was a rather dumpy place that read 'Wario's Inn.' And beyond that was the Earl's territory.

"Finally, some civilization," Megumi snapped as Derrik commented, "The last piece of civilization before the Earl's realm."

"And beyond that wall, all that land is that smiling freak's," Halo growled as he motioned to a gateway further ahead.

"It appears a castle is guarding that gate," Double D mused. "Cool. Does a princess live in it?" Ed asked.

"No, that's the passage between here and there. A giant Noah named Skin Boric guards it," Haku explained as Timcanpy shivered from fright.

"Uh, that guy gives me the creeps," Sophie commented as Chairo nodded.

Hal then said, "Well, we might as well stay in a warm bed and fill our bellies with soda before our perilous trek tomorrow." "Let's go!" Bandanna laughed.

"I think soda and sleep is all those two ever think about," Michelle joked as Sarina gave an eye-roll and said, "How Hero and Sparky puts up with them I'll never know."

Later that night, the group was all situated in the inn as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Haku, and Victor stayed below in the cellar. Since the Eds didn't know how to shrink, which is what the normal Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru would've done, they just stayed below with Victor and Haku while the humans were all situated upstairs, having some supper and drink before bed.

"Oh, mister innkeeper! More soda!" Hal, all hyper, shouted as Buster, Sophie, and Nim chugged some down. "It's amazing how gross you guys are," David said in disgust as Buster, Sophie, and Nim said to him in fast voices, "Alosersayswhat?"

"What?" David, Halo, and Chairo asked, making the hyper kids laugh as Karen sighed to Derrik, "I can't believe you travel with the freckled kid."

Derrik chuckled a bit. "Someone has to baby-sit him, and it can't be his sister or wyvern all the time."

The innkeeper, Wario, came with new soda for the gang and asked, "Anything else, sirs?"

Leah then asked quietly, "How are our friends below?" Wario replied cheerfully, "I'll go check. I don't usually let dragons into my cellars, but for you I-"

Derrik then pulled Wario close and hissed, "Who are those shady characters over there?" Derrik motioned to a bunch of shady characters indeed, known as Road Kamelot, Tykki Mike, Jasdevi, and Lulu Bell.

"They're part of the Noah clan; the Earl's dogs, if you know what I mean," Wario answered quietly.

"WHAT!? You allow the Earl's swine here!?" David shouted as he tried to get up, making the Noah clan stand get up as well.

Wario intercepted David. "I'm in between worlds. I can't choose sides."

"I don't like them," David growled, but sat down as Michelle told him, "David, not tonight. We have all day tomorrow to kick their butts. Not now."

"I'll see to the dragons," Wario said as he walked to the cellar.

"Your boyfriend sure is a hothead," Sophie said in annoyance as David stared at the Noah, who were leaving. Road was the last one out as she gave the heroes a heated glare before shutting the door behind her.

Outside, the gathered Noah clan nodded to each other as Tykki whispered, "Let's report this to the Earl."

* * *

Down in the cellar, the Eds, Haku, and Victor were busy drinking soda…and getting pretty hyper off of it.

"This is quality soda, baby! And we don't need to pay for it!" Eddy laughed as Ed said dumbly, "Spoon please," before burping.

"Hey, guys. How did that submarine song go again?" Victor asked the Eds happily as the Eds began to sang, "'In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea. And he told us of his life, in the yellow submarine!'"

Soon, the Eds, Haku, and even Victor were singing, "'We all live in the yellow submarine, yellow submarine, the yellow submarine!'"

The dragons were laughing and singing like crazy as Wario, seeing this chaos, moaned in despair, "Oh, I'm ruined!"

* * *

Back upstairs, the rest of the heroes were chatting when Wario came up to them and reported to Derrik, "Those dragons of yours have eaten at least a dozen hams, 13 pounds of cake, and have drank at least 20 barrels of my finest soda."

"Well, you'll be paid well. Dragons have gold, you know?" Hal said slyly. Wario retorted, "Do they have it with them?"

Hal laughed uproariously, "You'll get paid eventually." His comrades sweat-dropped as Bandanna said, "What a rip-off artist."

Wario grumbled, "My father told me to never extend credit to a dragon."

Derrik then said sadly, "It's too late for such whining. Too late, for tomorrow might be…" Karen looked at Derrik in worry as he yawned, "Well, I'm bushed. Let's go to sleep."

As everyone got up, Karen stopped Derrik and finished the sentence he started, "For tomorrow might be our last day alive."

Derrik smiled a bit sadly as they followed Wario to their rooms. Hero's voice narrated again as it showed the dragons dead asleep. _"And they sleep to regain their strength for tomorrow."_

* * *

Hero is seen in the bed as Allen, Maggie, and Artie watched in anxiety as she continued in her trance, "And minus the moon in her silent watch, all is quiet."

Back at the inn, a bunch of horses are tied up outside when they are alerted by a stomping sound that seemed to be getting closer…

Suddenly Hero is seen shooting upright from the bed and screaming in terror as Maggie asks in alarm, "What's the matter, Hero?"

"She's gone crazy. Oh, wait; that already happened," Artie said as Hero continued seeing the scene at the inn, "Something looms. Terrifying, evil with marks over his body."

At the inn, a shadow of a giant is seen stalking inside the inn as Allen's voice is heard in panic, "It's the Noah, Skin Boric. The Earl has sent Skin Boric."

The horses neighed in alarm as the giant, Skin Boric, kicked the horses out of the way. The crash alarmed Derrik, who woke up in alarm.

He had just enough time to see the massive arm come crashing through the wall and the horrible face of the Noah clan-member.

* * *

**GW: **Dun, dun, dun! Hope things turn out better for the heroes in the next chapter. R&R and suggest 'til next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**GW: **Here's where the dragons and the heroes go to stop Skin Boric. But an ally will die…

**Hal: **What!? It better not be me!

**GW: **Hush up, and wait. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, the inn was in ruins as the Eds, Haku, and Victor emerged from the wreckage as Eddy said in a shock, "Whoa, someone had too much coffee this morning."

"Geez, what a mess," Haku observed as Double D asked in worry, "We didn't do this, did we?" Haku frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Ahh! Dead body!" Ed pointed to the lifeless body of Wario. "The innkeeper…" Victor said then gasped as he saw the remains of Timcanpy, crushed into pieces. "No, poor Timcanpy."

"I smell something rotten here," Haku growled as Megumi's voice shouted, "Hey, anyone out there?!"

Double D went over to where he heard the noise, which was in a pot of soup, and after opening the top, Sarina, Buster, Megumi, Leah, and Nim popped out, with Sarina whining, "My outfit is completely ruined!"

"Sis, we have bigger problems on our hands," Buster said to his sibling. "What happened here?" Haku asked the trainers.

Leah narrated what happened the night before, "Well, we all hid inside this pot when we first heard him…"

* * *

The scene flashbacked to Skin Boric as he invaded the inn. Leah narrated, _"The monster reached in the window and took Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, Michelle, David, and Karen."_

It shows the said kidnapped heroes being placed in a back by Skin Boric, who then stomped on Wario and crushed Timcanpy as the little golem tried fighting back.

The Noah then crashed through the wall as Chairo, Halo, and Sophie tried fighting back, but were merely kicked unconscious by the monster as he trudged off.

* * *

Victor slightly panicked as he stuck his head in the remains of the chimney, telling his friends, "Don't worry; I'll use this time machine to fix this mess."

"Victor, you need to chill; that's a chimney," Eddy told the dragon sternly.

"Where did Skin go?" Double D asked as Sarina treated to Chairo, Sophie, and Halo, who were still knocked out.

Nim replied, "The dungeon of Skin Boric's gateway, no doubt."

Haku nodded. "Probably to hold them until the Earl can come up with some heinous way to get rid of them."

Victor growled, "I'll kill that monster before he lays a finger on my friends."

Double D said in anger, "What good am I on this quest? Overcome by the Sound Akuma, trapped by the trainer's net, and in a stupor when the monster attacked."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, Sockhat," Eddy told his friends as Ed nodded. "We are the three musketeers, Double D," the lummox laughed happily.

"No time to grouse, Double D," Haku told the Ed-boy. "We have work to do."

"Huh?" the Eds asked. Haku told the boys, "You three, including Victor, must take the Noah Skin on."

"We'd do it, but I don't think we'll be of much help," Buster shrugged. "Neither will Chairo, Sophie, or Halo at the moment."

"Well…we're doomed," Nim shrugged.

* * *

Soon, the trainers were walking ahead as Nim's Ponyta Fiyora carried the still unconscious Chairo, Sophie, and Halo (they could really sleep forever, couldn't they?). Haku and Victor were explaining how to fight an ogre like Skin to the Eds.

"You see, ogres will squeeze the life out of you if they get their hands on you, and you won't have enough strength to break free," Victor explained. "Biting won't help because the skin and muscle is too tough. And their flesh doesn't burn, so fire is useless."

"Sounds like the flesh-eating trolls of the videogame 'Death Valley 2: Troll's Paradise,'" Ed mused to himself.

"In the board game, when I'm faced with odds like this, I close the game and place it away," Edd grimaced, then said sheepishly, "Sorry; continue."

They were walking through a thorn-covered forest as Eddy recounted what Haku and Victor told him, "Let's see; you should throw the monster over a cliff. If there's no cliff, then go for the throat or stomach and never let him get a grip. Double D; I actually LEARNED something useful!"

"Great to know, Eddy," Edd said sarcastically. Haku nodded before sighing, "I'd take him on myself, but age has gotten to me."

"I know, Haku," Double D agreed. "Are you saying I'm a geezer!?" Haku snapped. "No, sir!" Double D said quickly as they came to the castle of Skin Boric.

Haku ordered the trainers, "Take cover in the bushes until we call you out, okay?" They nodded as they went off and the dragons approached the large building.

"So, should we call him Skin, Boric, or Skin Boric?" Eddy asked. Victor shrugged, "Whatever. I think he'll respond to anything."

The Eds shrugged as they called out bravely, "Hey, Skin! We're gonna take you down!"

Skin Boric came out, glaring at the dragons evilly. "Now, show him what you got!" Haku cheered as the Eds and Victor took to the skies and headed for the giant Noah with Haku watching from the sidelines.

As the four dragons swooped towards Skin, the massive villain swung his hammer, knocking Victor unconscious in one strike.

With Victor out of the way, Skin hurled the hammer at the Eds, who barely dodged out of harm's way in time.

As they tried swooping, Skin socked the dragons right in the faces, knocking them down.

"Fellows, I have a plan," Edd told his friends. "We charge him and knock him over the wall."

"Sounds like a plan!" Eddy said in determination as Ed shouted a battle-cry, "To Hades with you, evil-doer!"

The Eds charged towards Skin, only for the monster to grab the three of them and start to squeeze the life out of them.

"You bakas! You let him grab you!" Haku shouted in annoyance.

Desperate to get free, the Eds blew fire in Skin's face, though it didn't have an affect on him at all as the Nah tossed the Eds aside, knocking them out a bit.

"Oh, brother," Haku sighed as he swooped towards Skin, saying in a threatening voice, "Hey, ugly. Leave those newbies alone."

Skin growled as he tried to lay a punch on the older dragon, but Haku dodged the swipes as his tail wrapped around Skin's hand and dragged the Noah to the side of the ledge. Skin, however, wasn't going down that easy as he grabbed onto the ledge of the castle, making Haku have to pull harder.

"You think the Earl's gonna help you now?" Haku grunted as it began to rain. In response, Skin tossed Haku into the other side of the castle.

Haku flew up again as he blinded Skin by poking him in the eyes with his tail. Blinded, Skin didn't see Haku until the dragon pushed Skin off the ledge. The Noah had been defeated.

Victor and the Eds came to as they watched with worried looks when Haku fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Haku?" Victor said in worry. Haku laughed weakly, "Heh, that was a backside maneuver I…learned. I failed to mention it earlier."

"Take it easy, now. You idiot, you knew you were too old; why'd you have to be all noble?" Eddy said as he, Victor, and Double D realized Haku might not make it.

Haku smirked a bit as he rested his head down and his eyes began to close. "I think…I think something has burst inside me. It's my heart no doubt. But, I did get that monster good, huh?"

"You betcha, Haku!" Ed laughed happily, unaware that Haku wasn't doing so hot, as the other Eds and Victor kept watching sadly.

Haku chuckled one last time as he sighed in content, "What…what a grand way to finish a good…life." With that, Haku closed his eyes and took a last breath.

"Haku?" Ed asked as Victor, Edd, and Eddy looked at their friend with sadness. "Guys, what's wrong with Haku?"

"Ed…Haku ain't getting' up," Eddy said with sadness in his voice as Ed looked shocked. "Haku…dead?" The lummox got tears in his eyes as Victor said in comfort, "It's alright. This is the way he wanted to go, with a bang. He's happy, wherever he is…"

* * *

Soon, after freeing the prisoners, they buried Haku and Timcanpy, and held a funeral for them.

Hero's voice narrated sadly as the heroes left the castle and their two lost comrades, _"And so they moved through the gateway to the Earl's territory."_

Allen's voice said sadly as well, _"Haku and Timcanpy, I'll miss you guys."_

Maggie and Artie's voices asked Hero, _"Where are they now?"_

Hero replied as the heroes were seen in a barren wasteland, _"They have arrived in the Realm of the Earl."_

* * *

**GW: **Haku and Timcanpy, NO!

**Hal: **What the heck, wolf-freak!?

**GW: **Well, now the remaining heroes are now in the Realm as the story reaches its end. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time. BTW, if you read the last chapter of 'NBC' it explains important info on CPIS at the end of the chapter, so please check it out if you haven't. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**GW: **Poor Haku and Timcanpy…Anyways, here's chapter 12 as the remaining heroes enter the Earl's territory. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As the heroes arrived in the barren landscape, Halo, Bandanna, Chairo, and Fiyora the Ponyta, who had taken over as the pack mule, growled, not liking this place at all.

"Easy, you all," Hal told the animals. Bandanna then spotted a pool of purple slime and said in disgust, "Ew, what is that?"

"Probably just some dragon bile," David shrugged. "We can manage it."

Double D, however, said firmly as Derrik began to cross it, "Stop! That smell smells familiar…Buster, throw your cap into the slime."

"But, it's my lucky hat," Buster told the Ed-boy. "Just do as he says, Twinkie," Megumi told Buster sternly.

Buster sighed as he tossed his cap into the slime as the clothing dissolved. "Oh, this is bad juju here," Nim gulped in fear.

"It's dark magic!" Ed said. "Crap, I'm tired of dark evil stuff!" Hal snapped as Karen retorted to the freckled-boy, "Gee, you think we aren't tired of it ourselves?"

Double D said seriously, "Maybe, but it's also a highly corrosive acid. Fouler than any of the stuff I dealt with in chemistry, that's for sure. It has a sulfur base to it."

"Man, this stuff is fouler than the Kankers," Eddy gagged as Ed nodded in fear.

"You guys really are dorks, aren't you?" Hal laughed, but Derrik said to the freckled-boy, "Hal, this is serious."

"What's causing that stench?!" Sophie shouted when Halo and Chairo began barking as the slime turned into a large purple monster with amber eyes.

"Not cool!?" the Eds and Pokemon trainers shouted in fear as the monster screeched. "What is that!?" Victor growled.

"The Hydra," Halo growled with a bit of panic in his voice. "Never seen one before," Michelle gasped as David went to guard her as Derrik did the same to Karen, who blushed a bit by this action.

"I think David and I can take this scum down quickly enough by slicing its head off," Derrik said as he and David got out there swords.

"That's futile," Chairo explained. "The Hydra will just reproduce more heads if you shop the head off, and its skin is like armor."

"So, do we run?" Hal asked. "Too risky," Double D noted as the Hydra's long tail encircled the gang, trapping them in.

Derrik ordered the dragons, "Fly everyone out of here. Hal, Bandanna, David, and I will take this beastie on."

"Whoa, who said we were involved here!?" Hal and Bandanna said indignantly.

Halo added boldly, "Plus, I don't feel like running. I'm gonna have monster for supper." After saying that, his eyes flashed red as the large dog almost reverted into Shriker mode, but held the urge back.

Victor shook his head as he said, "I have a better idea." Michelle's dragon took to the sky and flew towards the Hydra. As the purple monster opened its mouth, Victor blasted all the fire he had into the beast's mouth, killing the creature immediately.

The Hydra burnt to a crisp as Victor breathed in heavily. "Victor, are you alright?" David asked his old friend.

"Yeah, I just used up all my fire; no lift left," Victor replied.

"Something tells me the Earl's gonna know we're here," Leah said in worry.

* * *

Little did they know how right Leah was as the evil man himself watched the heroes by using them as dolls. Maleficent was nearby as Lero also watched as well.

The Earl said, "These replicas of our visitors are exact to the smallest detail. Perhaps they can handle ogres and monsters." The Earl then lifted a hand above the dolls as a cloud he made a hand reach out from the mouth of his castle. "Let's see if they can handle the evil spell of the Earl."

"Wait, if you're gonna use that spell on 'em, why didn't you do it sooner!?" Lero asked.

The Earl responded with a dark grin, "Now where's the fun in that." With that, he forced the spell onto the replicas as the grey hand drifted across the landscape towards the heroes.

* * *

With Hero she said in despair, "No…how awful!"

"What's wrong, Hero?" Allen asked as Artie said, "Is soda extinct now!?"

Hero replied, "A grasping hand, dark and fearsome, is to rob them of their courage and the will to move on. To take their hope and bravery away."

"It's a gloom spell," Maggie realized.

Back with the heroes, they have just walked under the shadow of the hand, unaware of the danger they walked in.

Soon, everyone but the Eds stopped and looked down-trodden as Chairo said sadly, "Press on? What's the use?" "The cause is hopeless…it doesn't matter, since I have no family left," Sophie added in gloom.

Derrik sighed morosely, "Yeah, we just killed some big lizard. Whoopee."

"The Earl is too strong for us," Hal groused as Bandanna mumbled, "Pointless, all of it is." "I should've stayed at home along with Haku. He might still be alive if it wasn't for this quest," Halo whimpered.

"What the heck is wrong with you all!?" Eddy asked in confusion. "Keep your spirits up, comrades. There is no reason to be sad," Edd said positively.

The trainers said glumly, "We are just silly Pokemon trainers with silly dreams. We can't do anything right." The trainers sat down as Fiyora the Ponyta neighed tiredly and rested down.

Michelle said in despair, "What good are we? Our powers…they are nothing." Karen, David, and Victor nodded in a depressed way as all the glum travelers except the Eds sat down and looked hopeless.

"They are acting strange, Double D and Eddy," Ed said in puzzlement. "They're obviously bewitched," Edd said in shock.

"Listen, Eds of Peach Creek!" Rika's voice ordered. The Eds turned and gasped as they saw the faint figure of Rika Furude as she said seriously, "Listen to me before it gets you, too."

"It's…It's the witch Rika Furude form my game!" Edd realized as Rika asked, "Do you have the three shields?"

The Eds looked confused before Eddy said, "Oh, yeah; we do."

Rika nodded, "Good, they will protect you from the Earl's spell. Use the shields and drive this evil away. Nippa!" She then disappeared as Edd said in doubt, "How do we do it though?"

The Eds shrugged as they pulled out the shields from Fiyora's pack, with the fire horse too weak to move.

"Okay, let's do this, fellows," Ed said as the two other Eds nodded. They raised the shields to the sky as they said, "Away, away!"

"I feel like a wizard, you guys," Ed said happily as the shields emitted blinding lights that drove away the gloomy cloud that was sent by the Earl.

The Earl saw this and was not happy as he growled darkly, "How dare they? How dare they!?"

Soon, the heroes were back to normal as the Earl turned to Maleficent and said to her, "Maleficent, it's your turn now. You and your legions will attack and demolish them!"

Maleficent's eyes glinted cruelly as the Earl continued, "Burn and grind them to dust! Go forward and bring them to their graves!" Maleficent nodded as she took off out of the cave and into the skies.

The Earl shouted, "Flight of dragons! I command you!" Soon, the dragons under the Earl's control flew behind Maleficent as they went to destroy the heroes.

Maleficent and the controlled dragons kept flying as the Earl shouted, "The Flight of Dragons!!"

* * *

**GW: **Oh, boy. Looks like the finale is coming soon. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**GW: **Only two chapters to go! Now, here's where the heroes face off against the evil forces of the Earl. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was Michelle who first spotted the flight of dragons. Pointing to the band of flying reptiles, she gasped, "Look!"

The heroes looked at the flight grimly as Hal commented, "I should've just stayed at CPIS."

Bandanna added, "Dragons! The Earl's fleet. This is hopeless."

"Hopeless it may be," Karen said as she got her blasts ready to fight along with Michelle, Karen, and Victor. "But we'll take a few of them before they get us."

"I'll take on Maleficent!" Derrik said bravely as Hal and Bandanna cringed at a painful death, but said weakly, "Aye." "For Haku and Timcanpy," Halo howled.

"If I die horrible, let me kiss Megumi for the last time!" Buster said as Megumi eye-rolled and the trainers brought out their Pokemon and cheered, "Hooray for victory!"

"No offense to the dragons, but I'm gonna be eatin' dragon flesh tonight," Chairo snarled as Sophie nodded. "For my siblings," she said quietly.

"Uh, not to bring down the triumphant mood of everyone, but there is a better way," Eddy deadpanned, making the heroes anime fall-over.

Ed turned to Megumi and told her, "Megumi, take out the flute and play a tune." Megumi did so as she began to play the song from the beginning of the story.

"How do we know the flute will work?" Chairo asked. "Yeah, for all we know it could be a dud, right Victor?" David asked his dragon friend. But to his and everyone else's shock, Victor and the Eds, being dragons, were already asleep.

"Something tells me it's working," Nim said pleasantly as the heroes turned to see the flight of dragons falling to the ground, asleep.

* * *

With Hero, Allen, Maggie, and Artie, Hero said in her dazed slumber, "And so, the dragons fell to the ground, one by one."

"Destroyed?" Allen asked as the Nobodies yelled, "The dragons can't all die!"

"No, just asleep," Hero told them, making the Nobodies sigh in relief. Allen said in joy, "They're in an enchanted sleep. When they awaken, the Earl's spell on them will be gone. They can help us! Lero the umbrella is going to be ours and the Earl defeated."

"No, Allen; one dragon of the Earl's is still awake," Hero said.

* * *

Back at the Realm of the Earl, Maleficent is seen flying towards the heroes. The flute's spell didn't work on her!

Hero's voice continued, _"Maleficent. The Earl's brawn, who's stronger than Negi and Rika's dragons combined. She has blood on her mind and can take them all."_

Maggie's voice said confidently, _"The Eds can take her on." _

Hero said, _"No, for since the Eds are dragons too, they are asleep."_

The heroes were trying to wake the Eds and Victor up, but the dragons wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you guys," Sarina laughed. "We have to celebrate."

Suddenly, Maleficent flew from the sky and screamed, "Scum of Allen Walker. You will die!"

"Oh, crap; why couldn't she go to sleep?" Hal whined as Maleficent landed near the heroes.

The Pokemon trainers tried to attack her, but the evil dragon kicked them into a rock very hard along with their Pokemon. There were sickening cracks as Sarina, Buster, Megumi, Leah, Nim, and their Pokemon died. Halo tried to attack but Maleficent merely scorched the poor unfortunate hound to death.

Michelle and Karen blasted the dragon, but Maleficent grabbed the two girls and crushed them in her grasp.

"Michelle! Karen!" David and Derrik cried as the dragon threw their bodies of Michelle and Karen to the ground. Derrik, David, Hal, and Bandanna went to the fallen girls as David said softly, "Michelle…no, I can't lose you!"

"My sweet Karen…dead," Derrik said, tears in his eyes as Hal and Bandanna shouted at an advancing Maleficent, "You're going to die, bitch!"

"Fools, I'll crush you all!" she laughed cruelly when Sophie threw rock spikes at the dragon while Chairo bit into her flesh.

Maleficent slashed Chairo and Sophie with her claws. The only heroes left standing were Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, and David.

"The Trainers, their Pokemon, and Halo…Michelle and Karen….and Sophie and Chairo," Derrik growled angrily as he, David, and Hal got out their swords while Bandanna growled angrily. "We'll avenge our friends, even if we die."

"Scum!" Maleficent laughed. "Die by my fire!" With that, Maleficent blew fire at the remaining heroes. Bandanna immediately fell off his master's shoulder due to the blast, but the three boys remained standing, even though the flames hurt.

With one last motion, the three threw their swords at Maleficent's heart, getting a direct hit and killing the evil dragon.

The three heroes fell to the ground. Hal had already slipped away, but David and Derrik were holding on to say good-bye to their loves.

"Michelle, I'm coming," David said softly as he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

"Karen, I wanted to live a life with you since I saw you for the first time," Derrik said, slowly dying. "Now, I die." With that, Derrik moved on.

The dragons were all asleep and the heroes gone as the Earl appeared with Lero in his hand, laughing evilly. "I won! I'm victorious!"

"Not yet, ugly!" Eddy's voice snapped. The Earl looked to see Ed, Edd, and Eddy…in their human forms again! They materialized in front of Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru, who were still sleeping as they glared at the evil man.

"Well, well, well. It's the dorks," the Earl sneered as Ed said dumbly, "Dorks?" The Earl continued, "How did you get into your human forms again?"

Double D explained, "As the dragons slept, we suddenly felt ourselves again. And I thought to myself that two things cannot occupy the same place at the same time. So, my comrades and I unmerged with the dragons."

"What would we do without your big brain, Sockhat?" Eddy gushed over his friend. The tiny Ed-boy gloated to the Earl, "Looks like your silly magic tricks can't beat brains after all."

"Stronger than my magic?" The Earl laughed. "Behold my power!" Soon, the land split into two as the Eds and the Earl were standing on a single strip of land. "My power is infinite!" The Earl's back then mutated into six dragon heads.

The Eds looked on grimly as the Earl boasted, "I can do anything. Test me. I can rise up and pluck out the Sun."

Edd shook his head and said, "No, you can't." "Why not!?" the madman snarled.

Double D explained with a smug look. "Ha, six heads and each one a simpleton. Don't you know that what you reach for isn't in that position anymore?"

"The Sun is the Sun! I saw where it is!" the Earl boomed. Double D argued, "You saw where it was, stupid. Any schoolboy knows that light travels at 186,3oo miles/second. What you see is the Sun's position 8 ½ minutes ago."

"No magic but mine can move the Sun!"

Double D retorted, "Not magic, idiot. Mathematics. And that's the reason why the Temple of Magic chose me. You are magic, mere illusion. I am science, the truth!"

"And we are the brawn and scheme of things," Eddy laughed as Ed blew a raspberry at Earl.

One of the dragon heads blew fire at the Ed-boys, but a light reflected off of them. Eddy said boldly, "We're not afraid of you. Nothing as horrible as that can ever exist except in Ed's comics and B-movies. We deny you!"

"Deny me and you deny all magic," Earl hissed. The Eds looked taken aback, but the three boys said loudly, "Then, we deny all magic!"

"Deny this." The Earl began making incantations as he moved closer to the Eds.

Double D smirked. "Those incantations don't frighten us. I have incantations of my own: a body in motion tends to stay in motion. Protons have 1,832 times the mass of electrons."

Then, one of the dragon-heads exploded. "Double D, keep doing what you're doing!" Eddy cheered his pal on.

The smart teen continued, "All light is bent or refracted as it goes from one surface to another. Matter has three states: solid, liquid, or gas. The formula for density is mass divided into volume. The Pythagorean Theorem is A plus B equals C."

Like that, the dragon heads explode done by one as the Earl collapsed on the ground, holding his head in pain. The power of knowledge is too much for him to handle.

"Ahh! Witches, demons, ghosts, ghouls, Akuma, Hollows, goblins, ogres, vampires, Heartless, Nobodies…" The Earl tried to counterattack with his list of evil.

The Eds advanced on the evil man as they ranted off the branches of knowledge, "Economy, biology, theology, anatomy, chemistry, sociology, geometry, algebra, zoology, mythology, psychology, trigonometry!"

The Earl screamed in pain one last time as he melted, leaving a motionless Lero behind. Double D picked up Lero as the world turned into a beautiful field again and the dragons awoke. Even the fallen heroes had awoken as Michelle hugged David and Karen hugged Derrik.

"Whoo-hoo! We lived after all!" Hal and Bandanna cheered happily.

"Man, what a nap," Sophie yawned as Chairo licked her face.

"Look, the magic realm in its true beauty," Derrik said happily. "Look!" Michelle said, pointing to a house that fell from the sky.

"It's Allen!" Halo barked happily as the house landed in the field. Allen, with Maggie and Artie behind him, came out with joyous faces, knowing that the Earl had been defeated.

* * *

**Heroes:** Hooray for knowledge!

**GW: **The Earl is gone and the world of magic is saved. Next up is the final chapter. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**GW: **Here it is; the final chapter of 'FOD' Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Allen and the two Nobodies walked outside as the exorcist said happily, "I'm home."

"Yeah, no more evil Earl," Artie said in content as Maggie smiled at her brother.

Then, Negi and Rika appeared next to Allen, looking pleased themselves. "We are home," Negi smiled as Rika said cheerfully, "Nippa!"

Derrik, Hal, Bandanna, Halo, Chairo, Sophie, the Pokemon Trainers, Michelle, David, Karen, and Victor smiled at Sparky, Effie, and Hotaru, who were back to normal again.

"Well, you three, awake at last?" Sophie joked as Hotaru said in surprise, "Sophie and Chairo! We thought you were dead." "Almost, but not quite," Chairo laughed.

"Thank God you guys are still intact," Hal sighed in relief as Bandanna added, "I couldn't stand those dorks anymore."

"We won, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, we did it!" Karen said in triumph.

The three dragons looked surprised as Sparky said, "Huh?" "We're not the Eds. Hotaru and I aren't boys," Effie said indignantly.

"Then, where are the Eds?" Michelle asked.

"I'm afraid the Eds have returned to their home world," Allen told the heroes.

"What!?" the heroes said in shock. The Eds can't be gone already! Maggie nodded, "It's true. They used their knowledge of science to deny magic."

Negi continued, "But, by denying magic, they are gone from us forever."

"Allen, guys!" Hero called as she ran outside. She was awake as Halo and Sparky greeted her warmly. The girl was holding Lero in her hands. Lero trembled like a coward, "I surrender. I won't do anymore bad things. DON'T HURT ME!!" "Calm down," Effie said, as she and Hotaru rested on their master's shoulders.

"Hero! You woke up!" Allen and the Nobodies cheered as they went up to her. "Allen, the Eds were here!" Hero said happily. "Look!"

"It's Lero," Hal said as he, Bandanna, Halo, and Sparky looked at their sister/friend. "Did it awaken you?"

Hero shook her head. "No, Double D did." It flashbacked to when Hero was sleeping on her bed. Double D walked up to her and placed the umbrella next to her. He then leaned in and kissed her. Hero awoke to see the Ed-boy smiling at her before he disappeared along with his friends.

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Maggie chuckled as Hal seethed, "I'll kill him for kissing my sister!"

"Allen…I would like to join the Eds in their real world," Hero asked, making Allen, Hal, Bandanna, Sparky, Halo, Maggie, Artie, and their dragons fall down in shock.

"You do realize we have come with you, right?" Halo gave his master a toothy grin. Bandanna then added seriously, "And that we can never enter the magic world again?"

Allen nodded. "It's true. For even now, the invisible barrier that is separating our world from the human's is beginning to grow. And no one form the outside will enter, save for a dream or an inspiration." The barrier was seen being formed as Allen said, "But it will continue to stay, for all time."

* * *

The Eds were seen back at Rolf's house in Peach Creek, looking a bit dreamy-eyed from their adventure.

The dice fell out of Double D's hand and landed on eleven, perplexing the Son of the Shepard.

"Curses! You rolled the infernal eleven and the ice melted," Rolf groaned unhappily. "Rolf must return to the farming now."

"Wait, Rolf," Double D said, stopping the tall boy. "We do have something to show you."

"And you won't be disappointed," Eddy said, showing Rolf the three shields, gloves, and rod they got from Allen.

"Ho, ho. Rolf will not be swayed by-" Rolf stopped as Ed, wearing the gloves, lifted a wagon while Double D blew wind from his rod and Eddy shined the shields in the light. "Son of a gun! Rolf is amazed," Rolf said, taking the magical objects. "Where did you find these?"

Ed laughed as Eddy conked him on the head as Double D responded slyly, "Oh, we just had a hoard."

Rolf said, "Rolf doesn't blame you for not telling. You can live off these things for years. Travel the globe, yes?"

The Eds looked a bit sadly as Ed said, "No way, Jose. I'd like to live inside a cottage by a river." "Us too," Edd and Eddy said absently as the three boys looked away.

That's when Rolf turned his attention to a group of kids walking into the store, with one of the girls holding a familiar umbrella. On the four kids' shoulders were lizard-like creatures and a large dog.

"Hello. How can Rolf assist you?" Rolf asked as the girl handed him the umbrella. "Where do you all find this stuff? Rolf is amazed."

The Eds turned and gasped as they saw the Hanson's, their Nobodies, the dragons, and Halo!

"Blasts form the past," Eddy said as Ed cried, "Hiya, guys!" Double D, however, cried happily, "Hero!" The two lovebirds embraced each other and kissed as the Eds and former magic-world occupants cheered happily.

Outside, Allen was seen riding Victor threw the sky one last time.

* * *

**Cast:** Hooray!

**GW: **Alright, good ending. I'd like to thank Iron-Mantis, Energy Witch, JeanKazuhiza, LGDW, Ryo Muang, slpytlak, and everyone else who read, reviewed, and suggested to this story. Now, as I work on CPIS and NBC, I will begin Lucy 2 and Nolita Starmancer: Dawn. Thank you all!


End file.
